Love Hurts
by AcheleMarielFaberry
Summary: Puedes llegar a amar tanto, que llega un momento en que duele y puedes dejar ir todo ese amor con tal de ya no sufrir. Una historia de Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray, donde todo comienza con un acercamiento algo amistoso, luego llega el amor y puede terminar en dolor.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, ESTOY EMPEZANDO CON ESTA HISTORIA FABERRY, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

* * *

_**2017**_

_**POV Rachel**_

¿Alguna vez han amado tanto, que incluso llega a doler? Eso es lo que ha pasado en mi vida, he amado a la única persona de la cual me enamoré como loca desde que tenía 17 años, a quien le he perdonado muchas cosas, es por eso que me ha dolido amarla por siempre.

Lucy Quinn Fabray, el nombre del amor de mi vida, por quien daría mi vida, a quien quiero tener siempre a mi lado, quien me robó el corazón desde el primer momento que la vi. Ella es hermosa, cabello rubio, ojos color avellana, una altura aproximada de 1,66 m. Sencillamente es perfecta.

Mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry, cabello castaño, color de ojos marrón, una altura aproximada de 1,55 m. Realmente no me considero hermosa como Quinn, pero si algo atractiva. Todos los días me levanto temprano para hacer mis rutinas diarias, desde que tenía 16 años, no en vano tengo mis piernas muy bien trabajadas, lo único que no me gustaba era mi nariz, pero Quinn siempre me decía que me hacía ver única y hermosa. Claro, al principio pensaba que el amor la cegaba y que por eso me lo decía, después me convencí que no era así. Ella fue la primera que me hizo sentir especial, única y sobre todo, amada. Hasta hoy, todo eso que sentía, fue desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo.

_**POV Quinn**_

Siempre pensé que nunca iba a encontrar al amor de mi vida, que por mi carácter nadie me iba a soportar y que iba a quedarme sola, hasta que encontré a Rachel, el amor de mi vida, la única persona que he amado y que siempre amaré, sin importar nada ni nadie.

Ella y yo éramos, bueno, somos muy distintas, no sólo en lo físico, también en nuestro carácter, en la forma en expresarnos, nuestras emociones, lo único que no era diferente, fueron nuestros sentimientos.

No puedo decir que me enamoré desde el primer momento que la vi, porque ella vestía con falda de cuadros y un suéter con estampado de algún animal, me llamó la atención, pero si puedo decir que me enamoré cuando la escuche cantar, esa voz que me hipnotizó, hizo que me sintiera en las nubes.

Nunca pensé que ella y yo íbamos a crear nuestra historia de amor, y cuando la empezamos a crear, me encargue de amarla día a día, decirle cosas hermosas siempre, ya sea cuando nos veíamos, por mensajes o incluso en nuestros sueños, siempre quise que se sintiera especial, única y más que nada, que sintiera todo el amor que sentía por ella cada segundo, hasta el día de hoy que he cometido un error del cual me he arrepentido desde el primer momento que empezó.

* * *

**POR EL MOMENTO HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA SERÁ ACEPTADA, GRACIAS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

_**2011**_

_**POV Quinn**_

Era un lunes, día normal de clases, iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela William McKinley. Apenas iban a comenzar las clases del día y me dirigía a mi casillero por mis libros y cuadernos de historia y matemáticas que eran las materias que tocaban antes del almuerzo, cuando cerré mi casillero y voltee la vi, vi a una chica con una estatura pequeña, cabello castaño, iba vestida con una falda con cuadros y un suéter de un ¿reno?, creo que es alumna nueva ya que no la había visto antes. Bien, no le tome importancia, me dirigí a mi salón, ya que faltaban 5 minutos para que diera inicio.

Casi lo olvido, soy animadora y capitana, tengo dos mejores amigas, Santana López y Brittany S. Pierce que también son animadoras, ellas son como mis hermanas, solo que ellas son pareja.

En la clase de historia, siempre me sentaba sola, hasta la parte de atrás, ya que los pupitres eran para sentarse en parejas, nunca me gustaba compartir asiento, al menos que fuera Santana o Britt. No me gustaba compartir asiento con otras personas que no fueran ellas dos, ni aunque fueran animadoras, chicos o chicas guapas.

Cabe destacar, que también me van las chicas como los chicos, he experimentado con los dos géneros, pero nunca ha pasado más que besos y uno que otro toqueteo y nunca he estado en una relación. Nunca ha estado en mis planes enamorarme, ni nada de esas cursilerías, solo porque siento que es para débiles y sinceramente yo no soy una de ellos.

Siguiendo con mi día, entré al salón, me senté y esperé a que comenzara esa clase tan aburrida. Llegó la Miss y cuando iba a empezar la clase fue interrumpida por una chica, la misma que vi hace unos minutos.

**Miss: chicos, antes de comenzar, quiero presentar a su nueva compañera de clase, la señorita Rachel Berry. Sí gusta, puede sentarse en el único lugar que está desocupado en la parte de atrás.**

Y en ese momento reaccioné. Me di cuenta que el único lugar desocupado estaba a lado mío. Maldije en ese momento.

**RB: hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?**

**QF: ¿acaso ves otro lugar dónde sentarte?...- **pregunté con sarcasmo **-si, puedes sentarte- **le dije quitando mi mochila.

Y así pasó la clase, hasta que era hora de cambiar de clase y dirigirme a matemáticas. Cuando estaba guardando mis cosas en la mochila, volvió a hablarme.

**RB: perdón por molestar, pero ¿podrías explicarme a dónde dirigirme para matemáticas? Lo que pasa es que soy nueva y aún no me ubico.- **me dijo de una manera calmada y algo ¿nerviosa?

**QF: ya me percate que eres nueva, y…¡Oh, qué bien, tienes el mismo horario que yo!-** otra vez mi sarcasmo **\- ok, sígueme.- **comenzamos a caminar.

**RB: ¿gracias?...- **giré los ojos **–oye, ¿Qué hice para caerte mal? Sinceramente no entiendo tu actitud conmigo, ni siquiera me conoces y me tratas mal, solo quiero conocer gente y hacer amigos, y ya que tenemos el mismo horario no estaría mal que empecemos a conocernos y hacernos amigas, pero veo que tú no tienes esas intenciones y…- **hablaba muy rápido que tuve que interrumpirla que ya me había mareado.

**QF: ok, ok, ya para de hablar, me estás mareando, y respecto a tu pregunta, no has hecho nada para caerme mal, excepto porque hablas muy rápido, pero dejando eso de lado, así soy, ¿ok?, esa es mi actitud con todos, y no, no podemos ser amigas, primera, soy animadora, segunda, soy capitana y tercera porque eres la nueva- **llegamos al salón.

**RB: veo que vamos a sentarnos de nuevo juntas- **sonrió y fue a sentarse.

Entonces me di cuenta que tenía una hermosa sonrisa y cuando se dirigía al pupitre de atrás, me fijé en las largas, hermosas y bien trabajadas piernas que tenía, y pensé que no estaba mal después de todo, podría sacar provecho de eso. Miré el reloj y todavía faltaban 5 minutos para que llegara el profesor y fui a sentarme.

**RB: bien capitana, entonces ¿cuál es tu nombre?- **pregunto después de haberme sentado.

**QF: no te lo diré, total después sabrás mi nombre, TODOS en esta escuela lo saben.- **dije con algo de arrogancia.

**RB: es cierto, pero prefiero que TÚ me lo digas. No quiero saber tu nombre por otra persona. Aparte, seguiré insistiendo hasta que me lo digas.- **dijo muy sonriente.

**QF: ok, si para que te calles tengo que decírtelo, bien, me llamo Quinn Fabray.- **se lo dije con algo de cansancio.

**RB: bien, ¡mucho gusto Quinn!, ¡mi nombre es Rachel Berry!- **me sorprendí por su exaltación.

**QF: ya lo sabía, lo dijo la Miss cuando llegaste e interrumpiste su clase.- **había estirado su mano a modo de saludo pero no quise corresponderle.

**RB: si, pero no me presente, y aparte quería hacerlo personalmente contigo, no sé, tal vez para que empecemos de buena manera y seamos amigas.- **bajo su mano y siguió hablando sin importarle como me comporté.

**QF: ya te dije que no podemos ser amigas.- **le dije apretando los dientes, algo frustrada por su actitud positiva.

**RB: pero no me dijiste que no querías.- **voltee a verla con algo de sorpresa.

Si, es cierto que nunca dije que no quería, pero tampoco es que quisiera o deseara ser su amiga, pero algo me llamaba la atención de esa chica, y no, no solo sus piernas o sus labios que no me había dado cuenta lo carnosos que eran o sus ojos, esa mirada intensa que te daba cuando te veía pero sus labios, se veían tan apetecibles y… oh no, no, no Quinn Fabray, detente ahí, concéntrate. Volviendo al tema lo que me llamaba la atención era su actitud y toda esa energía que mostraba

**QF: bien, ya, tu ganas, trataré de mostrar mi mejor actitud contigo, PERO eso no quiere decir que seamos amigas, solo somos compañeras y yo seré solidaria contigo.- **le dije con mi actitud más amable y mostrándole mi sonrisa más sincera.

* * *

**CUALQUIER COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA, ESTOY A SU DISPOSICIÓN.**

** HaAshMarielGlee**

**PD. TAMBIÉN LA ESTOY SUBIENDO POR WATTPAD**

** 109460426-love-hurts-faberry-cap%C3%ADtulo-1**


	3. Chapter 3

_**2011**_

_**POV Rachel**_

Ese lunes era mi primer día de clases, en otra escuela y otra ciudad. Mis papás y yo tuvimos que mudarnos a Lima, Ohio, porque mis abuelos habían fallecido y les dejaron una casa y un refugio para perros, en el cual yo me encargare.

Llegué a la escuela y tuve que buscar la dirección para ir por mi horario y darle unos últimos datos al director. Ya casi iba a comenzar la primera hora y tuve que salir rápido de dirección para encontrar el salón donde tocaba historia, de pronto cuando iba directo a los casilleros, casi al final de ese pasillo, mis ojos fueron a parar directo en una chica de cabello rubio y vestida de animadora. Realmente la belleza de una mujer nunca me había dejado tan impresionada y con la sensación de querer conocerla más, pero cuando volví a verla ya se había retirado de ahí. Solo tuvieron que pasar dos segundos para darme cuenta que no sólo me había gustado esa chica, sino que me había enamorado de su presencia y un gesto que hizo cuando su mirada se había puesto en mí.

Nunca me había pasado esto con nadie, incluso no me había pasado con los chicos y mucho menos con chicas, no es que diga que soy lesbiana o bisexual, incluso tampoco me gusta la etiqueta de heterosexual, no me considero con ninguna de esas etiquetas, de hecho no me gustan. Siempre he pensado que hay que enamorarse de la persona, no del género.

Tengo dos papás ''gays'' y en las escuelas en las que he estado, siempre me hacían burla por eso, pero nunca les tome importancia.

Seguí buscando, hasta que por fin pude encontrarlo. Entonces me adentre al salón, al parecer interrumpiendo cuando apenas iba a comenzar la clase, le di mis datos a la Miss y les comento al grupo que yo era su nueva compañera y me ordeno que me sentara en el único asiento que estaba desocupado en la parte de atrás, caminé hasta mi destino y cuando vi, era ella, la misma chica con cabello rubio y traje de animadora. No sé si realmente he hecho algo bueno en esta vida, porque después de haberla visto por primera vez, desee poder verla de nuevo en el día y poder saber más de ella y ahí estaba cumpliéndose mi deseo.

En el momento que le pregunte que si podía sentarme, me sentí nerviosa. Y después me respondió con un sarcasmo que no le tome importancia, porque me había perdido en esa voz ronca y hermosa que tenía. Cuando salí de mi hipnotismo, me di cuenta que había quitado sus cosas y me senté con ella.

Acabó la clase, y como no sabía en qué salón quedaba, me armé de valor y le pregunté. A pesar que su actitud conmigo no era nada agradable, le pregunté porque se comportaba así conmigo, y como ya es costumbre en mí, hablé con algo de rapidez, hasta que me detuvo.

Llegamos al salón y como teníamos el mismo horario, me alegré por eso y más porque teníamos que sentarnos juntas de nuevo. Y por fin pude saber cómo se llamaba, Quinn Fabray, ese nombre hermoso le quedaba perfecto.

Seguí insistiendo, hasta que trató cambiar de actitud conmigo y me brindó una sonrisa hermosa y una mirada más amable. Cuando miré sus ojos, me quedó claro que ella era la persona más hermosa en este planeta, sistema solar e incluso de todo el universo.

Pasamos toda la clase poniendo atención, hasta que era hora de ir a almorzar.

**RB: Quinn, ¿con quién irás a almorzar?**

**QF: oh, no, eso no, dije que iba a ser amable contigo, pero no almorzare contigo, ni loca me sentaré contigo solo porque eres la chica nueva, eso no está en mis planes, mostrarme solidaria ante los demás contigo. Esa no soy yo, búscate a otra.**

Cuando me dijo eso, me sentí muy insegura y preferí ya no insistir y guardar las cosas en mi mochila y dirigirme a mi casillero, el cual tampoco sabía dónde quedaba. Llegué donde estaban los casilleros y me dispuse a buscar el mío.

_**POV Quinn**_

Después de dejarle en claro a Rachel que no iba a sentarme a almorzar con ella, me di cuenta que se había ido, en otro momento le hubiera restado importancia, pero en ese momento me sentí mal por mi actitud con ella.

Salí del salón para dirigirme a guardar las cosas en mi casillero y después ir a la cafetería, pero algo me detuvo y fue cuando vi como Rachel estaba algo perdida, y posando su mirada en un papel y luego en algún casillero.

**QF: ¿no encuentras tu casillero?- **pregunté y ella se asustó.

**RB: ¡Quinn! ¡Me asustaste! está bien que no soy de tu agrado, pero no quieras matarme así, por favor.- **respondió con algo de molestia.

**QF: solo trato de ser amable, y no es que no seas de mi agrado, solo que… no estoy acostumbrada a tratar bien a la gente, y menos si es gente nueva…- **dije algo apenada **– ok, veamos- **le quite el papel **– tu casillero creo que está a lado del mío- **nos dirigimos a su casillero **– listo, es este, y el mío está aquí a lado- **abrí mi casillero para que me creyera **\- ¿lo ves?, creo que no solo nos estaremos viendo en los salones, sino también por aquí.- **comente dándole una cálida sonrisa.

**RB: gracias, no tenías por qué hacerlo, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a la cafetería a buscar un lugar desocupado para almorzar sola.- **algo en mí sintió ¿pena? ¿tristeza? ¿decepción? Cuando dijo eso algo escueta.

Tardé en reaccionar y corrí hacía ella.

**QF: Rachel, espera- **dije llegando a su lado **– si quieres, puedes sentarte con nosotras- **sugerí.

**RB: gracias, pero no quiero sentarme con las demás animadoras egocéntricas como tú y que me vean de mala manera, aparte lo has dicho, no tienes que mostrarte solidaria conmigo. Puedo hacer esto sola.**

**QF: perdón, ¿ok?, no era mi intención portarme así contigo, solo acepta sentarte con nosotras, y no digo con todas las ''animadoras egocéntricas'' como dices.- **me disculpe de la mejor manera posible.

**RB: como tú.**

**QF: ¿qué?- **pregunté algo desorientada.

**RB: que te falto decir ''animadoras egocéntricas como tú''- **y ahí estaba esa sonrisa sincera que ella mostraba.

**QF: oh bien- **reí **– pero no soy egocéntrica- **fijó su mirada profunda en mí **– ok, si solo un poco, pero no como ellas. Ya tendrás tiempo de conocerme y conocer a mis dos únicas mejores amigas, que justamente están sentadas allá.- **dije algo más calmada y señalando donde estaban San y Britt.

**RB: también son animadoras, por lo que veo.- **dijo con una mueca.

**QF: si pero ellas son diferentes a las demás, claro también soy diferente a las demás, aunque sea la capitana.- **dije guiñándole un ojo y llegando a la mesa –**hola chicas- **saludé.

**SL: Fabgay, hasta que llegas, pensamos que…- **alzó su mirada y se detuvo algo extrañada **\- ¿y quién es ella?**

**RB: hola, me llamo Rachel Berry y soy nueva en esta escuela.**

**QF: Rachel, ella es Santana y ella es Brittany.**

**BP: hola Rach, mucho gusto, al fin tendremos una nueva amiga.**

**SL: y por lo que veo a alguien que Quinn no ha besado.**

**RB: ¿QUÉ?**

**SL: verás enana, aquí Quinn es una rompecorazones pero nunca ha estado en una relación, si ella quisiera podría ir a la mesa de esa chica y llevársela al baño para besarla y toquetearla o al chico de allá y hacer lo mismo, aunque le van más las chicas, y no dudo que en cualquier momento pudiera hacer lo mismo contigo.**

**QF: ya basta Santana, no la asustes- **dije algo molesta **– no le creas Rachel, solo es algo exagerada, siéntate por favor.**

**BP: y bien Rach ¿qué te gusta? ¿a qué club te unirás?- **pregunto algo emocionada, nada raro en ella.

**RB: me gusta cantar y actuar y aún no lo sé, es mi primer día, tendré que ver que club me convence.**

**BP: únete al Glee Club, con nosotras, ahí sin duda les caerás bien a todos… bueno solo que ¿sabes cantar?- **preguntó con algo de temor.

Santana y yo solo nos quedamos viendo como platicaban, y pensé que ellas se llevarían muy bien.

**RB: bueno, no es por presumir, pero canto excelente, en mi anterior escuela era la mejor en el club- **dijo muy orgullosa.

**QF: y decías que yo era la egocéntrica- **le dije en voz baja y algo coqueta.

Volteo a verme diciéndome

**RB: ya tendrás tiempo de conocerme, también soy diferente a las demás-** y me guiñó el ojo.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA, A LOS QUE YA EMPEZARON A LEER LA HISTORIA, ESPERO LES VAYA GUSTANDO, AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO.**

**BAMBI 13: DE ANTEMANO, GRACIAS POR EMPEZAR A LEER Y QUE BUENO QUE TE ESTÉ GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, CLARO YO IGUAL ESPERO QUE NO TENGA MUCHO DRAMA PERO UNA HISTORIA SIN UN BUEN DRAMA NO SERÍA UNA BUENA HISTORIA Y TAMBIÉN QUE TENGA UN BUEN FINAL, PERO ESO TAMBIÉN DEPENDE CÓMO LOS DEMÁS (LECTORES) SE LO VAYAN TOMANDO Y CÓMO LOS PERSONAJES SE VAYAN DESENVOLVIENDO. DE TODAS FORMAS TU SUGERENCIA ME SIRVE Y COMO TE DIGO, TRATARÉ QUE EL DRAMA NO SEA MUCHO :)**

* * *

_**2011**_

_**POV Rachel**_

En el almuerzo solo seguimos platicando y conocí un poco más a las amigas de Quinn al igual que ellas conocieron más de mí.

Después del almuerzo, las clases siguieron en su normalidad. Cuando terminaron, fui a buscar a Britt porque quería saber más del Club Glee, ya sé, pude haberle preguntado a Quinn, pero Britt me dijo que la viera al final de las clases en el campo antes que comenzará su entrenamiento con las animadoras. Así que saliendo del salón me fui con Quinn porque ella también iba para el campo.

Íbamos en silencio hasta que me animé.

**RB: entonces, Quinn, eres toda una rompecorazones en esta escuela, ¿eh? - **sonreí.

**QF: no es para tanto, Santana a veces exagera.**

**RB: aunque no dudo que si lo seas -** dije sin pensarlo **– eres perfecta – **susurré.

**QF: bien, hemos llegado, por allá está Britt.**

Me dirigí a donde se encontraba Britt y saludé.

**RB: ¡hola Britt!**

**BP: ¡hola Rach!**

Me quedé esperando a que hablara, pero no decía nada, solo estaba mirándome algo confusa.

**RB: bien, háblame del Club Glee.**

**BP: ¡oh! Cierto, por eso viniste. Bueno, realmente es increíble estar ahí, siempre estoy sentada a lado de Santy, y claro con Quinnie también, pero San es mi novia y Quinn es como mi hermana, son sentimientos muy diferentes, sí te das cuenta.**

**RB: eh, claro, claro, pero ¿podrías seguir platicándome del club?**

**BP: claro. Mr. Schuester es quien dirige el club, él siempre nos deja una tarea para la semana, ya sabes, un tema en especial y cantar acerca de eso. Solo tenemos clases los martes y jueves a las 16 hrs. Si quieres puedes presentarte mañana y… ¡cantas y estás dentro! – **dijo muy entusiasmada, me cae bien.

**RB: bien, entonces mañana nos vemos, tengo que irme a casa – **di la vuelta, iba a irme pero me regresé y abracé a Britt **\- ¡muchas gracias Britt!**

**BP: de nada Rach – **dijo mientras deshacíamos el abrazo **– por cierto, tú y Quinnie hacen bonita pareja, lástima que sólo sean amigas – **se dio la vuelta y se fue.

_Lástima que ella aún no me considere una_, pensé.

Seguí mi camino cuando la vi.

**RB: ¡hola Quinn!**

**QF: ¡oh! Hola Rachel, ¿ya te vas?**

**RB: sí, tengo cosas que hacer, y pedir apuntes para ir al corriente con las materias.**

**QF: ok… y… ¿ya tienes los apuntes?**

**RB: no… pero… pero puedo conseguirlos.**

_**POV Quinn**_

No sé por qué estaba siendo muy amable con Rachel, no soy así con las personas, solo con Santana y Britt, pero algo me llamaba la atención en esa chica, así que decidí acercarme más a ella y conocerla.

**QF: entonces los conseguirás… bien y dime ¿con quién los vas a conseguir?**

**RB: no… no lo sé, se los pediré a alguien diferente con quien me haya tocado clase.**

**QF: oh, bien… pero por lo que veo a las únicas que conoces son a Santana, Britt y claro a mí, no sé a quién puedas pedírselos.**

**RB: sí, es cierto pero… **

**QF: pero nada Rachel, yo te prestaré los míos, total, tenemos el mismo horario y eso equivale a que tenemos las mismas materias y todos los días nos vamos a ver en las clases, incluso en los casilleros, te recuerdo que el tuyo queda a lado del mío. Ven, vamos acompáñame para que te de mis apuntes – **fuimos a mi casillero.

Cuando llegamos, voltee a verla y mire abajo y vi que habíamos caminado con las manos entrelazadas. Solté el agarre para abrir mi casillero y le di los apuntes.

**QF: no entiendo por qué no me los pediste antes.**

**RB: no pensé que fueras a prestármelos.**

**QF: ¿tan mala me veo? – **bromee un poco.

**RB: no es eso, solo que… no sé… también me dio algo de pena – **lo último apenas lo dijo en un susurro.

**QF: oh, ya veo, pero conmigo no tienes por qué tener pena… es más… - **pensé **– ¡hola! Soy Lucy Quinn Fabray pero me gusta que me digan Quinn y quisiera ser tu amiga – **estiré mi mano. Ella solo me miró algo sorprendida. Dudó y luego estiro su mano y agarro la mía.

**RB: ¡hola Quinn! Mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry y me encantaría ser tu amiga – **dijo con su más hermosa sonrisa y esa mirada que me hipnotizó. Soltamos nuestras manos.

**QF: mu… mucho gusto Ra… Rachel… eeeh debo irme, mañana nos vemos – **iba para el entrenamiento cuando…

**RB: Quinn, espera, ya que vamos a ser amigas, me gustaría que apuntaras tu número en mi celular – **lo extendió, lo agarré y empecé a anotarlo. Se lo devolví **– bien, muchas gracias Quinn, hasta mañana – **se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

**QF: hasta mañana Rach… el – **susurré.

…

Después de terminar el entrenamiento y asearme en los vestidores, me dirigí a mi auto para ir a casa a descansar de un largo y raro día, pero raro de la buena manera.

Al llegar a casa, como siempre, no había nadie, mis papás siempre viajaban por negocios o cosas así y la mayor parte del mes no estaban.

Subí a mi habitación, tomé un baño y me decidí distraerme un rato en internet.

Bajé para cenar algo, ya eran las 19 hrs y cuando terminé, sonó mi celular con un mensaje nuevo.

_***hola Quinn, gracias por los apuntes, mañana te los doy… R.***_

En cuanto vi de quien era, me dispuse a guardar su número y le respondí.

_***Hola Rachel, que bueno que te sirvieron mis apuntes, no dudes en pedirme cualquier cosa después, que no te de pena, ya somos amigas ¿o no?... Q.***_

Enviado.

Esperé.

_***Es cierto, ya somos amigas, entonces no dudaré en pedirte algo más, después ;)… R.***_

_***Estoy a tu disposición ;)… Q.***_

_***¿Estás segura?... R.***_

_***Claro, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?... Q.***_

_***Solo preguntaba ;)… R.***_

_***Ok, entonces no preguntes y solo cree en mí ;)… Q.***_

_***Creo en ti, más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar… R.***_

_***Bien, eso me agrada… y bueno, ¿qué haces?... Q.***_

No sé por qué quería seguir hablando con ella, es algo extraño, bueno tal vez es lo que uno puede sentir con sus amigas, pero nunca me pasa con Santana o Britt, de hecho casi nunca nos mensajeamos.

_***Estoy preparando una canción para cantarla mañana para poder unirme al Club Glee :)… R.***_

_***Que bien, entonces si decidiste unírtenos, eso suena genial… ¿y cuál canción cantarás?... Q.***_

_***No se lo puedo decir señorita Quinn CURIOSA Fabray, tendrás que esperar a mañana ;)… R.***_

_***Ok, entonces mañana la escucharé cantar señorita Rachel SOSPECHOSA Berry :)… Q.***_

_***Así es mi estimada ''Quinnie'' xD… R.***_

_***No me digas así : … no me gusta :/ … Q.***_

_***Pero Britt te dice así, ¿por qué yo no puedo?... R.***_

_***Porque no, solo ella puede decirme así y ya no discutiré más… Q.***_

_***No sé por qué sospecho que te gusta Britt y estás enamorada de ella… a cierta latina no le gustará eso ¡eh!... R.***_

_***¡No! Britt no me gusta y mucho menos estoy enamorada de ella… es como mi hermana y es especial, con el tiempo me darás la razón… Q.***_

_***Ok, lo entiendo, sí, me di cuenta que es especial, creo que llegaremos a ser mejores amigas… R.***_

_***Bien, te tendré que dejar Rach, ya son las 21 hrs y debo dormir, mañana nos veremos… Q.***_

_***Hasta mañana Quinn, descansa, un beso :*… R.***_

Después del último mensaje, algo me recorrió todo mi cuerpo e hizo que una sonrisa se colocara en mi cara al leer ''_un beso :*''. _En ese instante imaginé los labios de Rachel posarse en los míos.

Y con ese pensamiento, me dirigí a mi cama y me acosté. Sonreí y me dispuse a dormir, mañana iba a ser un gran día.

* * *

**POR EL MOMENTO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO.**

**SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIAS.**

**ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR MAÑANA POR LA TARDE, ANDO EN SEMANA DE EXÁMENES.**

**HASTA LUEGO :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA, AQUÍ NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO Y QUE BUENO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO.**

* * *

_**2011**_

_**POV Rachel**_

Después de haber terminado de pasar todos mis apuntes, me acordé que Quinn me había pasado su número, entonces me dispuse a mandarle un mensaje. Así pasamos toda la noche mandándonos mensajes hasta que dieron las 21 hrs.

Me sentí genial cuando Quinn puso en un mensaje _"Rach", _se ve tan hermoso que no me cansaba de releer los mensajes.

Me dormí soñando con ella, sin duda, me gustaba y tenía la esperanza que algún día fuéramos una pareja.

...

Ya era martes, me levanté a las 5:30 para poder hacer mis rutinas diarias. Después me bañé y baje a desayunar.

**RB: ¡buenos días papi! - **saludé a Leroy.

**LB: ¡buenos días pequeña! - **me saludo abrazándome.

Me serví cereal y me dispuse a ir a la escuela. Salí y me fui en mi bicicleta. La escuela solo quedaba a 20 minutos de mi casa.

Cuando iba entrando, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Quinn pero no la vi, así que fui directo a mi casillero.

Antes de irme al salón, sentí que alguien me tapaba los ojos y me asusté.

**RB: ¡por favor no me haga nada, no tengo más que mi desayuno y mi teléfono, pero por favor no me haga nada, aun soy muy joven para morir, necesito ir a estudiar a NYADA en Nueva York, hacer una obra en Broadway y ganar un Tony! - **sentí como quitaban sus manos y volteé.

Me quería morir en ese instante, era Quinn y había visto todo el drama que hice, me dio vergüenza.

**QF: ¡wow! Al parecer tenemos a una excelente chica del drama - **dijo riéndose lo más que pudo.

**RB: ¡Quinn! ¡ya! no es para que te burles de mi - **puse mi cara más triste.

**QF: bien, ya no me burlaré de ti, pero admite que eres muy dramática.**

**RB: solo un poco, pero realmente me asusté, nadie llega así y me tapa los ojos. **

**QF: ok, esta bien, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo - **levantó su mano en modo de promesa **\- ahora vamonos que llegaremos tarde a clase. **

Llegamos al salón y tomamos las clases hasta la hora del almuerzo.

...

En la cafetería ya estaban Santana y Britt, y fuimos a sentarnos con ellas.

**QF: ¡hola chicas!**

**BP: ¡hola Quinnie! ¡hola Rach!**

**SL: fabgay... enana. **

**RB: Santana. **

Estuvimos sin hablar por unos minutos hasta que Britt rompió el silencio.

**BP: ¿Rach? ... Y ¿te unirás al Club Glee?**

**RB: claro Britt, hasta tengo preparada la canción con la que audicionaré. **

**BP: ¡que bien! ¡estoy segura que pasaremos a las nacionales y ganaremos! **

**SL: tranquila Britt-Britt, hay que esperar para que escuchemos cantar a la enana. **

**QF: Santana, no le digas así a Rachel.**

**SL: ok, ok, fabgay, ya no le diré así a tu noviecita - **se levantó junto con Britt **\- tenemos que irnos, nos vemos en el entrenamiento Fabray y a ti te veo en el salón de coro. **

**QF: siento que Santana te incomode, pero así es ella, ya te acostumbrarás.**

**RB: no te preocupes Quinn, no me incómoda - **le guiñé un ojo.

**QF: o... ok... Ha... Hay que irnos, toca clase de español. **

...

Cuando terminaron las clases, todavía tenía que quedarme a esperar dos horas antes de ir al coro.

**QF: y bien, ¿qué vas a hacer en estas dos horas? **

**RB: no lo sé, tal vez ir a la biblioteca y leer algo. **

**QF: ¿por qué no vas al campo y ves nuestra práctica? Así no tendrás que ir a la biblioteca a aburrirte - **dijo dándome una sonrisa.

**RB: bien, pero solo iré para no aburrirme en la biblioteca, no creas que iré solo para ver como haces tus excelentes rutinas. Que quede claro - **bromee.

**QF: bien, solo para no aburrirte... - **dijo guiñandome un ojo **\- Ven vamos - **agarró mi mano y nos fuimos así al campo.

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ POR EL MOMENTO EL CAPÍTULO, ESPERO SUBIR MÁS TARDE OTRO, SINO LO MÁS PROBABLE EL JUEVES.**

**YA SABEN, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS O SUGERENCIAS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA HOLA, BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS, LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPÍTULO, PORQUE LO MÁS SEGURO ES QUE ACTUALICE HASTA EL JUEVES O VIERNES, ASÍ QUE QUISÉ DEJARLES ESTE CAPÍTULO DE REGALO EL DÍA DE HOY, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

_**2011**_

_**POV Rachel**_

Después de llegar al campo, me senté en las gradas para poder ver como entrenaban. Me quede mirando cómo Quinn les daba indicaciones, realmente ella tenía la actitud para ser capitana, no me sorprendía que se haya ganado ese puesto y tampoco me sorprendía como unas porristas se le quedaban viendo como si quisieran comérsela. Ella era muy hermosa físicamente, pero también lo era internamente, aunque a veces su actitud no era la mejor, pero en este par de días que la he tratado, la mayor parte se ha portado muy bien conmigo y cuando entrelazo su mano con la mía para venir al campo me di cuenta que realmente me había enamorado de ella.

Cuando termino el entrenamiento, esperé a que terminarán de asearse para después ir al salón del coro. Llegó una relajada Quinn, una fastidiada Santana y una alegre Britt. Nos dirigimos al salón y esperamos a que llegará Mr. Schue.

**Sch: ¡hola chicos! Hoy tendremos el honor de ver la actuación de una chica nueva que quiere ingresar al Club Glee, su nombre es Rachel Berry… bien Rachel, muéstranos qué tienes, adelante.**

Y comencé a cantar

''_when I was younger _

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And cursed at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As He tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist…''_

Y cuando llego el coro mis ojos se posaron en Quinn, quien miraba atenta y podría decir que su mirada reflejaba ternura y cariño, o incluso amor.

''_But Darling,_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight gripo n reality_

_But I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know your leaving_

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some proof it's not a dream_

_Oooh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing it_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing it''_

Cuando terminé de cantar, todos empezaron a aplaudir.

**Sch: ¡wow! ¡Eso ha sido excelente! Tienes una hermosa voz Rachel… pues no me queda más que decirte que… ¡bienvenida!**

**RB: muchas gracias Mr. Schue – **dije sonriendo.

**Sch: puedes irte a sentar Rachel… bien chicos el día de hoy…**

…

Cuando terminó la clase, un chico alto, creo que se llamaba Finn, se acercó.

**FH: ¡hola Rachel! Quería felicitarte, tienes una gran voz, estoy seguro que contigo ganaremos las nacionales – **dijo amablemente **– solo quería decirte que esperemos que podamos ser amigos –** dijo sonriendo **– por cierto, ella es mi novia, Marley Rose.**

**MR: ¡hola Rachel! Sin duda contigo ganaremos las nacionales… me temo que ya tenemos que irnos, pero nos vemos la próxima clase, hasta luego.**

**RB: hasta luego Marley y un placer conocerlos – **dije sinceramente.

**QF: hey Rachel, al parecer les caíste bien a todos, no paran de hablar que contigo tenemos asegurado el primer lugar en las nacionales.**

**RB: eso me alegra, y bien… ¿qué te pareció?**

**QF: bueno, pues no imagine que tuvieras una voz tan hermosa… nunca he escuchado a un ángel pero tu voz es lo más parecido a uno –** dijo mirándome con una gran ternura, justo igual cuando estaba cantando.

**RB: muchas gracias Quinn, es lo más hermoso que me han dicho –** estoy segura que me había sonrojado.

**QF: me alegra saber que haya sido yo y no alguien más… eeeh… Rachel… eeeh… me preguntaba sí ¿te gustaría sa… que te lleve a tu casa? – **dijo muy rápido.

Por un momento pensé que me invitaría a salir. _Oh, vamos Rachel, ella no es de tener citas o algo así, nunca ha estado en una relación, no le gustan, _me dije mentalmente.

**RB: no te preocupes Quinn, vengo en bicicleta, pero gracias.**

**QF: vamos Rachel, te llevo a tu casa, aparte ya es algo tarde para que te vayas sola.**

**RB: en serio Quinn, no quiero molestarte.**

**QF: no es molestia… es más, ven –** agarro mi mano y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento **– vamos por tu bicicleta.**

**RB: no Quinn, en serio, puedo irme sola.**

**QF: no me discutas más Rachel, no acepto un NO por respuesta.**

…

Y así fuimos por mi bicicleta y la subimos al auto de Quinn. Fui guiándola para que llegáramos a mi casa hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. Bajamos la bicicleta y la metí al garaje.

**RB: al parecer no han llegado mis padres – **me quedé pensando **– ¿te gustaría pasar a comer algo? Aún no hemos comido y ya muero de hambre, puedo preparar algo.**

**QF: gracias Rachel, pero será mejor que me vaya.**

**RB: vamos Quinn, tómalo como un agradecimiento por haberme traído a casa.**

**QF: no lo sé Rachel, creo que es mejor que me vaya y nos veamos mañana.**

**RB: ven vamos… - **agarré su mano y nos adentramos a mi casa **– aparte no acepto un NO por respuesta – **apliqué la misma táctica que ella hizo para que me trajera.

…

Y así nos la pasamos hasta que iban a dar las 20 hrs.

**QF: ¡wow! Ya es tarde, tengo que irme.**

**RB: ok, si, es mejor que ya vayas a casa, no quiero que tus padres se preocupen porque su princesa aún no haya llegado a casa – **dije en modo de broma.

**QF: no te preocupes Rachel, ellos casi no están, así que dudo que haya alguien en casa preocupado por mí – **dijo con un halo de tristeza.

**RB: oh, perdón, no pensé que… **

**QF: no te preocupes, no es tu deber saber lo que pasa en mi casa – **dijo brindándome una cálida y sincera sonrisa **– bien, me tengo que ir – **se levantó del sofá.

**RB: te acompaño a la puerta – **dije parándome del sofá para acompañarla.

**QF: fue un placer haberte traído.**

**RB: y para mí haberte cocinado algo para que comieras.**

**QF: creo que tendré que traerte todos los días, si quiero comer algo rico siempre – **dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

**RB: si quieres puedes venir a comer todos los días, o podemos ir a tu casa y cocino algo solo para la señorita Quinn Fabray, sería un honor para mí.**

**QF: sería un gran honor para mí que la señorita Rachel Berry cocinara para mí, y más con ese buen sazón que tiene.**

**RB: en serio Quinn, si quieres podemos cocinar… y así… no sé… pasar más tiempo juntas… y poder conocernos mejor… ya sabes… como dos amigas.**

**QF: eso sería genial, pero yo tengo entrenamiento casi todos los días y no sería justo que esperarás mucho tiempo.**

**RB: no importa Quinn, hoy me relaje viendo su entrenamiento… así que ¿qué dices?**

**QF: bien, pero con una condición.**

**RB: ¿cuál?**

**QF: que no lleves tu bicicleta.**

**RB: ¡pero Quinn! Acaso ¿estás loca? ¿Con qué iré a la escuela todos los días?**

**QF: con eso no hay problema, puedo venir por ti temprano todos los días, aparte no vivo lejos de aquí, solo a 5 minutos… y bien ¿qué dices?**

**RB: temo que no puedo decir que no ¿verdad?**

**QF: cierto, no puedes decir que no porque…**

**RB: no aceptas un no por respuesta – **dije sonriendo.

**QF: exacto – **dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

**RB: bien, entonces mañana te espero aquí temprano, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.**

**QF: bien, aquí estaré puntual, 7:30 estaré tocando.**

**RB: bien, más te vale que seas puntual porque si no…**

**QF: si, si, si, señorita Rachel Dramática Berry… otra cosa… ¿te gustaría salir el sábado?**

¡wow! La verdad es que no me esperaba que ella fuera a invitarme a salir. Me quedé sorprendida por unos minutos.

**QF: eeeh… ¿Rach?... ¿estás bien?**

**RB: eeeh… si, si, estoy bien, ¿qué habías dicho?**

**QF: ¿si quisieras salir conmigo el sábado?**

**RB: eeh… claro, me encantaría ir contigo – **dije con una sonrisa de enamorada **\- ¿sería como una cita de amigas?**

**QF: bien, entonces paso por ti mañana – **dijo despidiéndose de mi con un beso en la mejilla **– y sí, sería una cita – **dijo caminando a su auto y volteo por un momento **– pero no de amigas – **dijo guiñándome un ojo y se encamino de nuevo a su auto.

Estoy segura que en ese instante esa sonrisa de enamorada que tenía se había agrandado más, y casi podía morir, solo de pensar que tendría una verdadera cita con nada más y nada menos que con Quinn Fabray, la chica que me enamoró con solo su presencia y después con todo su comportamiento hacia mí.

* * *

**BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE COMO VA LLENDO ESTA HISTORIA Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS A TODOS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**

**CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, QUEJA O SUGERENCIA, ES BIEN RECIBIDA. **

**SALUDOS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA, BUENAS TARDES, PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN ESTOS DÍAS PERO ESTABA EN EXÁMENES, PERO HOY LES DEJARÉ DOS CAPÍTULOS.**

* * *

_**2011**_

_**POV Quinn**_

Los días en la escuela pasaron algo lentos pero divertidos a lado de Rachel, cada segundo que pasaba, me daba cuenta que ella era diferente a otras personas, bueno, obvio todos lo somos, pero ella era especial, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien especial para mí, algo que no había sentido con nadie más. Estaba asustada por lo que sentía, porque cada minuto que pasaba sin ella, sentía que la extrañaba, cada hora que pasaba era una hora menos para la cita del sábado y me sentía nerviosa. Así que decidí hablarlo con la única persona que me entendía… Santana.

**SL: así que ¿sientes todo eso por Rachel?, cuando estás cerca de ella y cuando estás lejos…**

**QF: y por la cita… - **dije.

**SL: con ella – **agregó.

**QF: tengo miedo.**

**SL: Quinn, lo que sientes por ella es normal… me pasó con Britt, y al principio tenía mis dudas y me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella, así que estás enamorada…- **la interrumpí.

**QF: eso lo sé Santana – **me miró extrañada.

**SL: entonces si lo sabes, ¿por qué jodidos me llamaste? – **no contesté **– no te entiendo Fabray, dices que tienes miedo, pero… ¿miedo a qué?... ¿a estar enamorada? ¿a decirle? ¿qué no te corresponda?**

**QF: no Santana, no tengo miedo a nada de eso, tengo miedo a lastimarla.**

**SL: ¿a lastimarla? No entiendo.**

**QF: si a lastimarla, no soy buena en las relaciones, aparte que nunca me había enamorado y menos cuando apenas llevo conociéndola exactamente 5 días.**

**SL: ok, ¿desde cuándo llevas sintiendo eso por ella?**

**QF: no lo sé, el primer día fue algo raro, al final del día quería ser su amiga, pero al segundo día, cuando escuché su voz, sentí algo, y cuando la miré a los ojos mientras cantaba, sentí como una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.**

**SL: entonces no te enamoraste de ella en 5 días, te enamoraste de ella en un solo día.**

**QF: lo sé, pero nunca dije que me había enamorado en 5 días, dije que sólo llevo conociéndola 5 días y…**

**SL: por Dios, lo imposible se hizo posible, por fin podré decir que Quinn Fabray está enamorada…**

**QF: basta Santana no digas eso…**

**SL: vamos, es que pensé que moriría y que nunca te vería así.**

**QF: bueno, lo mismo pensé cuando me contaste que estabas enamorada de Britt.**

**SL: éramos diferentes Fabray, yo no coqueteaba con todos los que se me cruzaban como tú lo hacías.**

**QF: no con todos, pero sí con todas.**

**SL: bueno, pero era porque tenía miedo a aceptar mis sentimientos por Britt.**

**QF: si, recuerdo eso. Realmente ambas son afortunadas de tenerse a sí mismas.**

**SL: la más afortunada he sido yo, nunca encontraría a alguien como mi Britt, ella es tan hermosa, es la única que puede hacerme cambiar un NO por un SI, es con la única con la que puedo ser yo misma. Al principio pensé que iba a ser muy difícil y que nuestra relación no duraría, ya sabes, por nuestro carácter que es muy diferente.**

**QF: lo sé, pero haz puesto mucho de tu parte, vamos que nunca pensé que alguien te haría cambiar, es más pensé que las dos viviríamos juntas en un departamento con muchos gatos o perros, nos emborracharíamos juntas y al final del día no aguantaríamos y acabaríamos en la cama… juntas.**

**SL: lo sé, aun me deseas después que te confesé que me iban las chicas y tuvimos sexo.**

Olvidé contar eso, con la única que he tenido sexo ha sido Santana, me sentía segura, es mi mejor amiga, después ya no quisimos hacerlo de nuevo porque sentiríamos que era incesto.

**QF: sin duda fue una buena experiencia.**

**SL: lo sé, cuando se lo conté a Britt, me preguntó qué tal lo hacías y después le contesté que porque no mejor comprobaba que tal lo hacía yo, y esa fue nuestra primera vez.**

**QF: ok, no quiero saber más detalles de ese día.**

**SL: bien dejemos ese tema aparte. ¿le dirás mañana a la enana lo que sientes por ella?**

**QF: primera, no le digas enana, se llama Rachel, segunda, no sé si decirle, creo que la asustaría y no quiero que eso pase.**

**SL: ella siente lo mismo por ti, lo vi el primer día, siempre que te ve, le brillan los ojos al igual que a ti cuando la ves.**

**QF: entonces crees que sería buena idea soltárselo mañana.**

**SL: pero tampoco vas a llegar y decirle ''hola Rachel, estoy enamorada de ti y tengo miedo a lastimarte'', tienes que ser más compasiva e ir lento.**

**QF: ok, mañana se lo diré.**

**SL: ok Fabgay, tengo que irme, ya son las 20:30 hrs. Y mañana tengo que pasar temprano por Britt.**

**QF: gracias Santana, por todo. Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?**

**SL: si, si, yo igual te quiero Fabray pero ya deja la cursilería.**

**QF: eso no dices cuando estás con Britt.**

**SL: sabes que con ella es distinto, aparte no quiero ser cursi contigo porque si no te vas a enamorar de mí y yo ya no estoy disponible.**

**QF: jajaja estúpida, ya ví que solo por ratos te sueltan la correa.**

**SL: ja que chistosa Fabgay, ya quiero ver que dices cuando la enana te traiga así.**

**QF: ya vete López.**

**SL: ya me voy, suerte mañana.**

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS O SUGERENCIAS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AQUÍ EL OTRO CAPÍTULO**

* * *

_**2011**_

_**POV Rachel**_

Llegué a mi casa después de un día largo, ya era viernes y a pesar de eso, fue un día muy movido en la escuela.

Todos los días la pasé a lado de Quinn, siempre era atenta conmigo. Ese martes que me pidió que saliéramos como una cita, no me lo podía creer, era imposible, pensé que estaba soñando, pero no, si era la vida real.

Estaba en mi habitación recordando todo lo que me había pasado en esta semana, así que decidí conectarme y hablar con mi mejor amigo, Jesse St. James.

Jesse St. James es mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos 5 años, cuando teníamos 13 años empezamos a ser novios, pensábamos que estábamos enamorados, pero no era así, a los pocos meses, para ser más exacta, a los 2 meses cortamos. Después, cuando teníamos 15, me contó que le iban los chicos, desde ese entonces éramos inseparables.

Desde que me había mudado de San Francisco, no había hablado con él, así que me conecte, hablamos por Skype, y le conté todo.

**JSt: bien pequeña, espero algún día ir a Lima y poder conocer a esa hermosa chica rubia de la que me has hablado y que te trae como loca.**

**RB: ya la conocerás, y espero que cuando la conozcas pueda decirte que ella y yo somos pareja.**

**JSt: créeme que así será, ya verás pequeña.**

**RB: ojalá, es que me es imposible.**

**JSt: a veces lo imposible se vuelve posible y viceversa.**

**RB: ¿y si ese posible llega a convertirse otra vez en imposible?**

**JSt: entonces déjalo ir.**

**RB: ¿y si nunca quiero dejarlo ir?**

**JSt: Rachel, solo vive tu presente, no te compliques la vida pensando en qué pasará en un futuro lejano.**

**RB: tienes razón cariño, ya dejaré de pensar en eso y mejor pienso en mi futuro cercano, que es mañana.**

**JSt: verás que te irá bien en tu cita con esa rubia hermosa.**

**RB: deja de decirle así o me pondré celosa.**

**JSt: cariño, sabes que tú también eres hermosa y tienes toda mi atención.**

**RB: no me pondré celosa si toda tu atención va a estar con ella, sino que toda la atención la ponga ella en ti cuando te conozca y pueda enamorarse de ti.**

**JSt: oh vamos Rach, sabes que eso es imposible, al menos que ella tenga algo entre las piernas y…**

**RB: cállate Jesse, mejor tendrás que ayudarme a elegir qué ponerme mañana, no quiero ponerme algo y que la deje con una mala impresión.**

**JSt: tienes razón, primer consejo, no te pongas ninguna de tus faldas o tus suéters de algún animalito que tienes, segundo, creo recordar que tienes un vestido blanco muy bien ceñido, deberías usar ese.**

**RB: necesito algo que no se vea tan formal.**

**JSt: ok, primero ¿a dónde te va a llevar?**

**RB: no lo sé.**

**JSt: entonces pregúntale.**

**RB: no le preguntaré.**

**JSt: bueno, o solo pregúntale si tienes que llevar ropa cómoda o algo formal y ya.**

**RB: ok, le preguntaré.**

**JSt: perfecto, te dejo pequeña, que tengo que salir y aquí apenas son las 17 hrs. Y tengo que salir con unos amigos, te veo luego y suerte con tu cita mañana, por cierto háblale de mí.**

**RB: ok cariño, claro que le hablaré de ti, suerte con tus amigos. Te quiero.**

**JSt: yo igual te quiero pequeña. Hasta luego.**

Cerré mi laptop y bajé a cenar con mis papás. Después que terminé, subí de nuevo a mi habitación. Eran las 21 hrs. Así que me puse mi pijama para meterme a dormir, cuando sonó mi celular con un mensaje nuevo.

_***Hola, buenas noches Rachel, espero que estés despierta… Q***_

_***Hola Quinn, estaba a punto de dormirme… R***_

_***Disculpa, entonces dejo que vayas a descansar… Q***_

_***No te preocupes Quinn, aún no tengo sueño… es que… estoy nerviosa por lo de mañana… R***_

_***¿Y por qué lo estás?... Q***_

_***Porque no sé qué ponerme… R***_

_***Ponte lo que tú quieras… Q***_

_***Pero ¿sí me pongo algo que no sea adecuado a donde vamos a ir y me veo ridícula?... R***_

_***Nunca te verías ridícula, es más, aunque llevaras una pijama te verías hermosa ;)… Q***_

_***No lo creo Quinn, no quieras convencerme para que lleve pijama mañana y que la única que se lleve toda la atención seas tú… R***_

_***Jajaja no lo creo Rach, ya que si llevas pijama créeme que la que se llevaría toda la atención serías tú… Q***_

_***Que chistosa señorita Fabray : … R***_

_***Ok, solo lleva algo cómodo, quizás unos jeans y una blusa serían suficiente… Q***_

_***Bien, entonces mañana nos veremos… R***_

_***Pasaré por ti a las 16 hrs. Así que te veo mañana… Q***_

_***Ok, te veré mañana Quinn… R***_

_***Que descanses… Q***_

_***Igual que descanses Quinn, sueña bonito… R***_

_***Créeme que lo haré, soñaré contigo ;)… Q***_

_***Dije algo bonito Quinn… R***_

_***Tienes razón, entonces soñaré algo hermoso… Q***_

_***:$ :*… R***_

_***Gracias por el beso, pero preferiría que fueran muchos… y que me los des en persona ;)… Q***_

_***Pensé que ya te irías a dormir… y por lo de los besos, solo te daré uno, los demás te los tendrás que ganar ;)…R***_

_***¿por qué solo uno? Eso no es justo : ... ¿y cómo puedo ganarme los demás?... Q***_

_***Eso ya depende de ti ;)… R***_

_***Ok, veré la forma de ganármelos… o robártelos ;)… de mientras te mando todos los besos que desees :*… Q***_

_***Gracias, pero ya me tengo que dormir ahora si… R***_

_***Bien, ya dejo que descanse señorita Berry, que duerma excelente… Q***_

_***Gracias señorita Fabray, hasta mañana… R***_

_***Hasta mañana Rach… Q***_

Y así habían sido las últimas noches, siempre nos mensajeábamos antes de irnos a dormir y siempre releía los mensajes y me dormía con una sonrisa pensando en Quinn.

* * *

**ME CAE BIEN JESSE, ME GUSTA MÁS CUANDO ES AMIGO DE RACHEL, ¿QUÉ DICEN USTEDES?**

**¿QUÉ PASARÁ EN LA CITA DE RACHEL Y QUINN? ¿DECLARARAN SUS SENTIMIENTOS LA UNA A LA OTRA?**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS O SUGERENCIAS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA, BUENAS NOCHES, LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO, DISFRÚTENLO.**

* * *

_**2011**_

_**POV Rachel**_

Había llegado el día. Me levanté a hacer mis rutinas diarias, después bajé a desayunar y por lo que vi mis papás no estaban, fui a sacar fruta de la hielera y encontré una nota.

''**Tuvimos que ir a San Francisco por unos papeles y las cosas que faltaron, regresamos hasta el próximo sábado, dejamos llena la hielera para que puedas comer y algo de dinero en un sobre que está en la sala, cuídate y suerte hoy en tu cita. Te amamos''**

…

Apenas eran las 14 hrs. así que decidí hacer video llamada con Jesse, necesitaba que él me dijera qué ponerme.

**JSt: ¡hola pequeña! ¿Cómo estás?**

**RB: ¡hola cariño! Bien, solo que un poco nerviosa, ya sabes, por la cita de hoy con Quinn.**

**JSt: ¿ya sabes qué te pondrás?**

**RB: no, por eso te llamaba, necesito que me ayudes.**

**JSt: bien, te ayudaré…**

…

_**POV Quinn**_

Era el día de la cita. Desde que desperté, me sentía nerviosa, no sabía si decirle lo que sentía a Rachel, necesitaba decírselo pero de la mejor forma, como había dicho Santana.

Así que todo el día estuve viendo la manera de impresionarla, dónde la llevaría y cómo me vestiría.

…

Ya eran las 16 hrs. cuando llegué a la casa de Rachel, me sentía tan nerviosa que estaba dudando en tocar el timbre y salir corriendo de ahí, era tan raro sentirme así. Después de contar mentalmente hasta 10, me dispuse a tocar el timbre y esperar a que alguien abriera.

Y ahí estaba Rachel, con una vestimenta muy diferente a la que llevaba a la escuela y se veía total y espectacularmente hermosa, su cabello suelto, cayendo como ondas sobre sus hombros, unos jeans azules ajustados a sus piernas con unas botas negras, una blusa negra con una chamarra roja. Me quedé sin habla cuando la vi.

_**POV Rachel**_

Me sentía tan nerviosa porque ya faltaba poco para que llegara Quinn por mí, así que me senté en el sillón para esperarla, cuando ya faltaban dos minutos para las 16 hrs. escuché un auto estacionarse, era Quinn, me acerqué a la ventana y vi cómo se dirigía a la puerta, me quedé observándola hasta que tocara el timbre pero me pareció muy extraño, se quedó parada, se veía nerviosa y me resultó completamente adorable, miró su reloj, estaba a punto de tocar y luego se giró, por un momento pensé que se iba a ir, pero después miró de nuevo el reloj y yo también le eché un vistazo al mío y eran las 16 hrs., se decidió y escuché el timbre. Esperé unos 30 segundos y abrí la puerta, se veía tan perfecta, iba vestida con unos jeans negros y converse negros, una blusa roja y su chamarra negra, se veía genial con su cabello suelto.

**RB: ho… hola Quinn – **saludé algo nerviosa y le di un beso en la mejilla.

**QF: hola Ra… Rachel ¿estás lista?**

**RB: claro, vamos.**

_**POV Quinn**_

Nos dirigimos a mi auto y le abrí la puerta para que pudiera acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto. Íbamos de camino a un parque que quedaba a 20 minutos de ahí. En el camino estábamos en silencio hasta que ella decidió hablar.

**RB: bien y ¿a dónde vamos?**

**QF: solo espera a que lleguemos, por cierto te ves hermosa – **le guiñé el ojo.

**RB: oh, gracias Quinn, tú también te ves hermosa.**

**QF: ¿te gustaría que pusiera alguna canción?**

**RB: no debes preguntarme, es tu auto.**

**QF: pero ahora tu eres mi acompañante, debo estar segura que estás cómoda si pongo algo de música.**

**RB: no te preocupes Quinn, por mí no hay problema, sabes que amo la música.**

**QF: ok, entonces a ver que tenemos por aquí.**

Y el resto del camino fuimos escuchando música.

…

Cuando llegamos, me bajé rápido para abrirle la puerta para que bajara.

**RB: ¿un parque? – **preguntó sorprendida.

**QF: claro, vamos a tener un picnic.**

**RB: ¿y las cosas?**

**QF: en la cajuela, enseguida las bajo.**

Acomodé la manta para poder sentarnos en el pasto, puse la canasta y saqué la comida, bueno, fue comida que compré. Sabía que Rachel era vegetariana, así que lo poco que ella me había enseñado a cocinar lo hice para que no sintiera que me había olvidado de ese detalle.

**RB: ¿trajiste comida vegetariana?**

**QF: claro, de hecho esa la hice para ti ¿crees que me olvidaría de eso?**

**RB: ¡wow! Me sorprende porque la mayoría de las personas se olvidan, no pensé que tuvieras ese lindo detalle, gracias – **me sonrió y me brindo una mirada muy tierna.

**QF: de nada – **le devolví una sonrisa junto con un guiño.

Nos sentamos a disfrutar de la vista del parque y el clima que nos acogía ese día. A veces la veía de reojo y me di cuenta que tenía un hermoso perfil, su nariz era algo que la caracterizaba y estoy segura que antes se burlaban de ella, incluso yo lo hubiera hecho pero me conquistó en el primer instante que todo lo que veía en ella era perfecto. En ese instante ella se percató que la estaba mirando.

**RB: el parque es tan hermoso.**

**QF: si, es tan hermoso – **me refería a ella con ese ''hermoso''.

**RB: Quinn ¿por qué decidiste que la cita fuera aquí? – **fue directa.

**QF: porque aquí es donde me relajo la mayoría de las tardes, acaso ¿no te gusta? – **empezaba a sentir miedo a que no le gustara.

**RB: claro que me gusta, es hermoso y relajante – **contestó pacíficamente y brindándome una sonrisa.

**QF: que bueno que te guste, lo he elegido especialmente para este día – **la miré a los ojos.

**RB: y ¿por qué?**

**QF: porque es especial para mí, y quería tener a la persona especial en mí lugar especial para que el momento fuera especial y surja algo especial – **reí un poco.

**RB: ¡wow! Es casi un trabalenguas, pero me parece muy bonito lo que acabas de decir – **sonrió y me enamoré más.

**QF: pensé que te iba a parecer especial – **bromee un poco.

**RB: bueno, también, pero es que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me parece muy hermoso… por cierto ¿por qué me estabas mirando antes que volteara a verte? – **no pensé que fuera a preguntar eso.

**QF: veía lo hermosa que eres, tienes un buen perfil, y la luz que reflejaba el sol en ti, te favorecía mucho – **no dudé de mi respuesta.

**RB: no tienes que mentir Quinn, mi perfil es horrendo, más por mi nariz – **agachó su cabeza. Me molesté un poco por lo que había dicho, nunca pensé que fuera a decir algo así hacia su persona.

**QF: no digas eso Rach, créeme que tu nariz es hermosa como tú, es lo que más me gusta de ti, aparte te hace única – **agarré su mentón y lo alcé para mirarla a los ojos.

**RB: gracias Quinn, nadie me había dicho eso antes, ¿sabes? Con lo que me has dicho me hiciste sentir especial – **me sentí bien al ser la primera en decírselo.

**QF: pues quien haya sido tu pareja antes no te merecía por no hacerte sentir especial, cuando alguien tiene de novia a alguien como tú, siempre debe decirle cosas lindas – **tuve algo de celos, solo con pensar en quién haya estado con ella anteriormente.

**RB: bueno, tal vez nunca me hayan dicho eso porque nunca he tenido pareja, bueno excepto por Jesse, pero lo nuestro era más amor de hermanos que de pareja, pero después de eso ya no he andado con nadie – **algo dentro de mí se alegró, no porque fuese egoísta y no quisiera que Rachel fuera feliz, al contrario, yo quiero que ella sea feliz, pero conmigo y no con nadie más.

**QF: es imposible, debes tener a muchas personas que estén locas por ti, que quieran estar contigo – **le sonreí.

**RB: tal vez, pero quien quiero que esté conmigo o que esté loca por mí, no creo que pueda pasar algo – **esa mirada que me lanzaba al momento que había dicho eso me estaba matando.

**QF: dudo que no pueda estarlo y que no pueda pasar algo entre ustedes – **entonces decidí ir por ese lado para decirle lo que sentía.

**RB: claro que sí, aparte esa persona nunca ha estado en ninguna relación y no creo que conmigo quiera tener algo, no soy tan especial como para que ella cambie de opinión – **iba a soltarle todo ahí y ahora.

**QF: créeme que eres mucho más especial de lo que crees, ella desde que te conoció no es la misma, actúa diferente y eso es gracias a ti, sus pensamientos son otros, ella quiere estar contigo… ella cambiaría todo por tenerte a su lado… ella está enamorada de ti – **agarré su mano **– Rachel, estoy enamorada de ti, no sé qué me has hecho, pero estoy segura que lo que siento es real, no quiero a nadie más a mi lado, solo a ti.**

**RB: Quinn, desde la primera vez que te vi en los pasillos me enamoré de ti, algo me decía que eras especial, algo en mí quería conocer más de ti, pensé que iba a ser imposible, que después no iba a tener la oportunidad de conocerte y fue hasta que entré al salón y antes de sentarme, te vi de nuevo y no pude alegrarme más por dentro, porque sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir en ese instante y pensé que el destino quería decirme algo – **se detuvo unos segundos y después me preguntó **\- ¿crees en el destino? – **agarré sus dos manos y la miré a los ojos y le contesté.

**QF: no creo en el destino, pero podemos crear un destino juntas.**

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS O SUGERENCIAS, LINDA NOCHE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA, BUENAS MADRUGADAS A TODOS, LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

_**2011**_

_**POV Quinn**_

**RB: Quinn, desde la primera vez que te vi en los pasillos me enamoré de ti, algo me decía que eras especial, algo en mí quería conocer más de ti, pensé que iba a ser imposible, que después no iba a tener la oportunidad de conocerte y fue hasta que entré al salón y antes de sentarme, te vi de nuevo y no pude alegrarme más por dentro, porque sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir en ese instante y pensé que el destino quería decirme algo – **se detuvo unos segundos y después me preguntó **\- ¿crees en el destino? – **agarré sus dos manos y la miré a los ojos y le contesté.

**QF: no creo en el destino, pero podemos crear un destino juntas – **me sonrió.

Entonces acaricié su cara y fui acercándome poco a poco hasta llegar a sus labios y robarle un beso. Sus labios se sentían tan suaves, lo disfruté porque fue lento y tierno pero también porque fue correspondido y claro nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente, era como si estuviésemos hechas la una para la otra. No había prisa en ese momento, sentí como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, tenía la sensación que con ella realmente quería estar.

Nos fuimos separando, después de unos segundos abrí los ojos y la miré. Sus ojos irradiaban pura ternura, en ese momento me di cuenta que iban a ser mi perdición.

**QF: lo siento, me dejé llevar – **no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

**RB: no tienes por qué disculparte, fue algo hermoso – **me brindó su sonrisa perfecta.

**QF: ¡wow Rachel! No sé cómo explicarte todo lo que sentí en ese instante, fue tan especial… no sé qué me has hecho, pero se siente tan lindo tenerte a mi lado, poder agarrarte las manos y mirarte a esos ojos tan hermosos a los que nunca podría decirles que no y decirte ahora mismo que estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de ti, y que ya no tengo miedo de lastimarte, porque estoy segura que nunca lo haré – **dije completamente segura.

**RB: Quinn, yo sentí lo mismo con ese beso, y sobre lo de tener miedo ¿por qué tenías miedo a lastimarme?**

**QF: Rach, sabes que nunca he estado en una relación y tenía miedo a tener que lastimarte por lo mismo, pero me he dado cuenta que por ti, merece la pena intentarlo, porque juro no lastimarte nunca en mi vida… así que sé que puede ser pronto, que deberíamos conocernos más, pero créeme que no aguanto, que siento que necesito más de ti, pero creo que todo lo que hemos tenido hasta el momento es especial y más por lo que hemos hablado y el beso, pero quiero que lo sea aún más… Rachel Berry ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

_**POV Rachel**_

Quería morirme en ese instante, pero pensé _''Rachel, no puedes morir en este momento, todo lo que querías se está haciendo realidad, la pregunta que menos esperabas llegó, así que aprovecha y tómalo''._

**RB: Quinn… claro que quiero ser tu novia, quiero ser más que tu novia, quiero ser tu compañera, tu amiga, tu confidente… tu persona y quiero que seas la mía también.**

**QF: claro que yo también quiero que lo seas, quiero que seas mi todo Rach.**

Pasamos la tarde hablando, le conté acerca del refugio para perros que dejaron mis abuelos y que empezaré esta semana a encargarme de éste. Ella se ofreció a ayudarme.

Todo el rato estuvimos contándonos cosas de nuestro pasado, me contó de sus padres, su papá se llama Russell Fabray y su mamá Judy Fabray, ellos viajan mucho, casi no pasa tiempo con ellos, pero que el poco tiempo que tienen juntos solo se la pasan hablando de negocios, que ellos quisieran que Quinn estudiara una licenciatura en negocios internacionales, pero ella quiere dedicarse profesionalmente a la fotografía y que va a intentar entrar a YALE en New Haven. También me contó que quisiera ser la reina de baile en la fiesta de graduación, aunque aún faltaban 7 meses para eso.

…

Esa tarde de octubre fue la más feliz de mi vida, no podía creer que ya era novia de Quinn Fabray, la capitana de las animadoras y quien estaba enamorada de mí, ella misma me lo había confesado.

…

**QF: bien, hemos llegado a su destino señorita Rachel Berry – **se bajó a abrir la puerta para que pudiera bajar, nos dirigimos a la puerta de mi casa.

**RB: gracias Quinn por esta tarde maravillosa – **le di un beso en sus labios.

**QF: no, gracias a ti por aceptar esta cita y hacerme tan feliz con aceptar ser mi novia.**

**RB: no podría haber sido mejor esta primera cita, eres sensacional.**

**QF: bien, ya tengo que irme porque si no me quedaré aquí y prefiero que no empecemos así.**

**RB: será una lástima que mi recién novia no pueda quedarse conmigo tan siquiera a ver una película.**

**QF: no Rach, no sigas por ese camino, ya es tarde y necesitamos descansar.**

**RB: no le veo nada de malo a que veamos una película, vamos Quinn, quédate, no quiero estar sola.**

**QF: bien me quedaré contigo para que veamos una película.**

**RB: entonces adelante, pasa.**

Estábamos acostadas en el sillón viendo la película de ''Funny Girl'', le dije que era mi favorita y quería verla con ella.

…

Al otro día, me desperté temprano, eran las 7 hrs., nos habíamos quedado dormidas en el sillón, cuando voltee a verla, vi su hermoso rostro dormido, incluso así se veía tan angelical. Después de unos minutos me levanté, fui a mi cuarto, elegí ropa para poderme bañar y me adentré a tomar un baño.

Cuando salí, fui a la sala y vi que Quinn aún seguía durmiendo, así que me dispuse a preparar el desayuno. Fui a la cocina, elegí fruta para picarla, preparé un jugo de naranja, saqué el pan y lo coloqué en la tostadora, saqué la mermelada y ya a lo último todo lo coloqué en una bandeja para llevarle el desayuno a mí Quinn.

Llegué a la sala y dejé la bandeja en la mesa de centro.

**RB: Quinn, es hora de despertar – **susurré cerca de su oído.

**QF: solo cinco minutos más, por favor – **dijo aún soñolienta.

**RB: vamos Quinn, preparé el desayuno, despierta.**

**QF: ok, ya despertaré – **abrió los ojos y su mirada fue a parar directamente a la mía.

**RB: buenos días dormilona – **dije con dulzura.

**QF: buenos días Rach – **dijo aun bostezando **\- ¿qué hora es?**

**RB: son las 9.**

**QF: ¿me quedé dormida cuando veíamos la película?**

**RB: de hecho yo también me dormí.**

**QF: o sea que ¿nos dormimos en el sillón?**

**RB: así es.**

**QF: oh… perdóname Rach, es que estaba muy cansada, no quiero que pienses que quiero ir rápido solo por haberme quedado a dormir aquí, pero es que no sentí en qué momento caí rendida, ya sabes, no quiero que empecemos mal, apenas somos novias y ya me dormí contigo, y aun no estando tus padres en casa, en serio perdóname…**

**RB: shh… no te preocupes Quinn, no hicimos nada malo, solo ver una película y como tu dijiste, dormimos y ya, ok, no te alteres por eso, igual yo no quiero ir rápido, quiero que nos conozcamos perfectamente, aparte quiero que mi primera vez sea especial – **dije lo último casi apenada.

**QF: ¿rachel? ¿aún… aún eres virgen?**

**RB: si – **bajé la mirada.

**QF: hey – **agarró mi rostro y lo alzó **– mírame, no debes tener vergüenza, está bien ¿ok?**

**RB: es que no quiero que por eso puedas dejarme, que lo hagas al ver que no tengo experiencia.**

**QF: pequeña, quiero estar contigo, no por sexo ¿ok?, quiero estar contigo por quien eres, por tu alma, tenlo siempre presente, aparte me haría muy feliz ser yo tu primera vez, cuidarte y protegerte cuando eso pase, aparte que seas virgen hace que seas aún más especial para mí, no tienes idea lo feliz que me hace saber que eres suficientemente especial y que me estás dando la oportunidad de ser parte de tu vida – **me dio un suave beso en los labios y se sentó **– bien, ahora hay que desayunar que tengo hambre.**

Y pasamos todo el día viendo la televisión y unas películas hasta que ya era de noche y tenía que irse.

**QF: bien pequeña, ahora si debo irme, te veré mañana en la escuela, descansa.**

**RB: nos vemos mañana Quinn – **le di un beso en los labios y se retiró.

Fue un buen fin de semana, y aún no podía creer lo feliz que estaba al ver que ella era mi novia, tal vez después íbamos a tener problemas pero sé que los íbamos a afrontar y vencer, pero como decía Jesse, no debería preocuparme por el futuro, sino vivir mi presente, y mi presente en ese momento era Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**PERDÓN SI NO ES TAN CURSI COMO EL ANTERIOR, PERO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

**POR CIERTO ESTOY PENSANDO EN PODER HACER UNA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA, QUIERO TRATAR DE TERMINAR ESTA A PRINCIPIOS DE ABRIL, PERO NECESITO SABER SI LES GUSTARÍA UNA SEGUNDA PARTE, YA QUE MÁS O MENOS TENGO ALGO PENSADO PARA EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIRLA, ESPERO SUS OPINIONES, Y A LOS QUE LEEN, MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA, BUENAS NOCHES, ESPERO SE ENCUENTREN BIEN. VENGO A SUBIR NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

_**2011**_

_**POV Quinn**_

Ya era diciembre y eso quería decir que se estaban acercando las fiestas decembrinas, o sea noche buena, navidad y el comienzo de un nuevo año, pero también se acercaba mi mesversario con Rachel, ya eran dos meses que estábamos juntas.

Cuando empezamos nuestra relación, nadie de la escuela se lo creía, pero lo bueno de eso, es que lo aceptaron como algo normal y nadie se acercaba a mí, bueno si, pero en plan de amigos, respetaban nuestra relación porque decían que gracias a ella, había cambiado mucho, no era la animadora perra que creía que todo giraba a su alrededor, ahora era amable con las personas, me llevaba bien con todos, ya no había tantas etiquetas, los de ''mayor'' categoría les hablaban a los de ''menor'' categoría, y todo eso era gracias a mí, pero no todo el crédito me lo llevaba yo, siempre decía que era gracias a que tenía a Rachel en mi vida.

En este tiempo que llevaba con ella, habíamos tenido algunos problemas, y todo porque había chavos, incluso chavas que llegaban al albergue y coqueteaban con ella. Sí, también en este tiempo he ayudado a Rachel con el albergue, nos ha ido bien, igual cuando vemos a algún perro abandonado en la calle lo recogemos y lo llevamos para cuidarlo, hay personas que llegan y se llevan a algún perro y claro, decidimos que después de dos semanas que se lo llevan vamos a checar que esté en buenas manos. Pero siguiendo con lo de los problemas, los ha habido por mis celos, claro, el ser posesiva nadie me lo quita, incluso también me dan celos cuando habla con su mejor amigo Jesse, sé que ella y él fueron pareja y que ahora son como hermanos y claro que él es gay, sé que a mi Rachel no le gustan las etiquetas, tampoco a mí y es algo que he aprendido de ella.

También en este tiempo he conocido a mis suegros, son unos padres protectores, más Leroy, pero son tan divertidos y adorables, Hiram se ha ido convirtiendo como en un segundo padre para mí, él es esa clase de persona con la que nunca podrás aburrirte y también que cuando tienes un mal día en un segundo puede hacerte reír. No está demás decir que me han advertido a que no lastime a su única hija, sé que ellos han puesto toda la confianza en mí, y sé que lo hacen porque cuando no están, dejan que me quede a dormir con ella o a veces la dejan ir a mi casa aun sabiendo que mis padres la mayor parte del mes no se encuentran en casa, obvio Rachel y yo aún no hemos tenido relaciones y no es no lo quiera, pero le prometí que esperaría hasta cuando ella realmente esté lista, y tampoco le he contado acerca que mi primera vez fue con Santana.

_**2012**_

_**POV Rachel**_

Ya habían pasado las fiestas de diciembre, en esas fechas Quinn y yo la compartimos juntas, en noche buena primero cenamos con mi familia y la navidad la pasamos con la de Quinn, y en año nuevo nos reunimos todos, ya que tanto la familia de Quinn y la mía sabían de nuestra relación. No pensé que los papás de ella se lo tomarían tan bien y tampoco pensé que tanto sus papás como los míos se llevarían genial. Sabía que todo iba perfecto hasta el momento, incluso los papás de Quinn habían cambiado con ella, convivían más, aunque aún tenían esos viajes largos de negocios, pero ahora apoyaban a Quinn con lo de estudiar fotografía y poderse dedicar a eso profesionalmente, me hacía feliz que también gracias a ese cambio, Quinn era mejor persona cada día y también la mejor novia de todo el mundo, bueno quitando sus celos.

Habíamos hablado acerca de las universidades a las que intentaríamos entrar, ella dijo que en YALE en New Haven o NYU en New York, y bueno yo estaba decidida en intentar entrar a NYADA en New York.

Estaba tan ansiosa porque ya se acercaba el baile de graduación y también las nacionales, este año iríamos a Chicago a concursar y estaba segura que íbamos a ganar.

En el Club Glee me llevaba bien con todos, Kurt y yo nos convertimos en mejores amigos, también me llevaba bien con su novio Blaine, de hecho estábamos haciendo planes para cuando nos fuéramos a New York, viviríamos juntos al igual que Jesse, porque él también estudiaría allá, pero si Quinn no se iba a New Haven, viviría con ella.

Con Santana y Britt todo iba bien, Britt también se había convertido como una hermana para mí. Ellas también iban a ir a New York, Santana iba a probar con la actuación y Britt sería bailarina profesional, las dos probarían en NYU, por eso ellas le insistían tanto a Quinn que probara ahí y no en Yale, claro que yo también quería pero era decisión de ella, yo siempre la apoyaría, y sé que no la vería todos los días pero me consuela que solo la tendría a 1 hora y 30 minutos lejos de mí.

…

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que Quinn y yo nos hicimos novias, y en todos los mesversarios, ella hacía algo lindo. El primer mes, ella había hecho de comer, ya que todo ese tiempo se había propuesto en aprender a cocinar y lo hizo. Dijo que lo hacía porque quería sorprenderme, y sí que lo hizo, porque había cocinado variedad de comida vegetariana y le había quedado riquísima, nunca en mi vida había probado algo así. El segundo mes, había decidido llevarme a un concierto de Coldplay y pases para camerinos, fue sensacional conocerlos en persona. El tercer mes fuimos a un parque de diversiones, pero cuando estaba cerrado, brincamos la barda y recorrimos todo el parque, fue tan gracioso, casi nos agarra la policía. Y hoy que cumplimos 4 meses, no sé qué tenga preparado.

* * *

**AHORA QUE ESTOY DE VACACIONES, ESPERO PODER SUBIR UN CAPÍTULO POR DÍA O INCLUSIVE DOS, PORQUE QUIERO TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA Y SEGUIR CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE. CUIDENSE, Y GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTARON EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR Y A TODAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA. SALUDOS :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY BUENAS MADRUGADAS, LES DEJO UN CAPÍTULO MÁS.**

**PD. EL VESTUARIO QUE TIENEN RB Y QF SON LOS DEL CAPÍTULO DE ''PROM-ASAURUS'' DE LA 3A TEMPORADA.**

* * *

_**2012**_

Se acercaba la graduación y las nacionales, pero antes de eso estaba el baile de graduación, donde coronaban al rey y a la reina, todo sueño de una chica adolescente que está a punto de graduarse, ser la reina de baile. Esa era Quinn Fabray. Ella estaba tan ansiosa ese día, no solo porque era el baile sino porque iría con su Rachel.

Se sentía tan feliz, tenía como novia a la mujer más hermosa con la cual se iba a ir a vivir a New York porque había conseguido poder entrar para estudiar fotografía en NYU, donde también habían entrado Santana y Brittany, y claro Rachel había conseguido su pase para entrar a NYADA donde también iban a estar Jesse y Kurt. También llevaba una buena relación con sus papás y sus suegros, aunque sus papás seguían viajando pero todos los días hablaban por teléfono o videollamadas.

…

Ella y Rachel llevaban una relación genial, ya llevaban 7 meses de estar juntas, su relación iba de lo mejor, las dos estaban pendiente de la una a la otra, su amor era tan grande que nadie iba a poder separarlas. No había día que no se vieran, Quinn pensaba que todo marchaba a la perfección.

…

Quinn llevaba todo el día viendo qué iba a llevar al baile de graduación, necesitaba estar perfecta para cuando recogiera su corona, porque eso sí, ella seguía siendo un poco egocéntrica en ciertas cosas, pero también podríamos decir que era optimista, le veía el lado positivo a las cosas y no dejaba de creer en ella misma, sabía lo que podía lograr sí se lo proponía.

…

Por otro lado estaba Rachel, ella también iría al baile a ver ganar a su novia, porque ella también tenía mucho optimismo. Estaba algo nerviosa porque Quinn iba a pasar por ella y no quería que pensara que no estaba guapa para la ocasión, y aunque Quinn siempre le decía lo hermosa y guapa que se veía con lo que sea que se pusiera, ella aún tenía sus inseguridades a lado de su novia.

…

A lo largo de los 7 meses que llevaban juntas, las dos se habían encargado del refugio de perros. Todo parecía indicar que dejarían a alguien más encargado porque ellas iban a irse a New York y no querían que se cerrara por nada del mundo, les gustaba cuidar de los animales, porque aunque era un refugio para perros, también aceptaban todo tipo de animales, siempre les había gustado ayudar.

Aunque Quinn también había cambiado en ese aspecto, ella no era de convivir con muchos animales, excepto por algunos de sus compañeros, pero eso era otra cosa. Nunca le había gustado cuidar de alguna mascota, pero está de más decir por quien había cambiado de parecer.

…

Quinn había quedado con Rachel pasar por ella a las 20 hrs. a su casa. Ya se acercaba la hora y Rachel aún no estaba arreglada, entonces miró el reloj y se dio cuenta la hora que era, se empezó a apurar y terminó de arreglarse.

…

Estaba nerviosa como la primera cita que habían tenido, el día que se hicieron novias, ahí estaba otra vez Quinn Fabray, en la puerta y con los nervios de punta, que aún no se decidía en tocar el timbre. Hasta que se decidió.

Sonó el timbre y el papá de Rachel abrió la puerta.

**QF: buenas noches señor Leroy.**

**LB: buenas noches Quinn, adelante, Rachel no tarda en bajar.**

**QF: muchas gracias – **en eso iba apareciendo en la sala Hiram.

**HB: buenas noches Quinn, ahora mismo baja Rachel.**

**QF: hola, buenas noches Hiram.**

Claro, Hiram le había permitido a Quinn hablarle de ''tu'' y no de ''señor'', en cambio Leroy aún no se lo había permitido, a él si le gustaba que ella se dirigiera a él como ''señor''.

En eso iba bajando Rachel, cuando Quinn había decidido ver hacia las escaleras. Se quedó realmente con la boca abierta, era impresionante cómo se veía Rachel, pensó que había muerto porque realmente estaba viendo a un ángel. Se le estaba acelerando el corazón con solo verla.

**RB: hola mi vida.**

**QF: ho-hola cariño… te ves realmente hermosa… ¿acaso he muerto? – **estaba realmente nerviosa.

**RB: oh… gracias, tu igual te ves excelentemente hermosa… ¿por qué preguntas si has muerto?**

**QB: porque estoy viendo a un ángel.**

**RB: oh Quinn, me halagas – **se había sonrojado con el cumplido.

**HB: bueno mis pequeñas, no es que las corra, pero deben irse para no llegar tarde a su último baile de graduación.**

Caminaron hasta la puerta.

**LB: bien Quinn, te la encargo por favor, no quiero que le pase nada al igual que a ti. Cuídense – **se despidieron y se dirigieron al auto de Quinn. Ella le abrió la puerta a Rachel para que pudiera adentrarse, pero antes…

**QF: pequeña creo que te has olvidado de algo.**

**RB: oh no Quinn ¿de qué me he olvidado? Dime porque ya vamos tarde y no quiero perderme nada en ese baile.**

**QF: cariño, creo que te has olvidado de saludarme con un beso – **dijo con una sonrisa.

**RB: es cierto mi vida – **se acercó a Quinn para darle un beso muy lento y lleno de ternura en sus labios. Se separó.

**QF: bien, ahora si pequeña, vámonos.**

Iban dirigiéndose al baile de graduación escuchando música. Esa noche iba a ser la mejor de todas, no sólo porque iban a convivir con sus amigos o porque ya se sabía que la reina iba a ser Quinn, o porque era su último baile, sino porque iba a ser una noche inesperada tanto para Quinn porque le tenían una sorpresa preparada como para Rachel, que a último momento también le tenían preparada una sorpresa.

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, NOS LEÉMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y POR SUS VOTOS Y COMENTARIOS.**

**PD. HABRÁ DRAMA MÁS ADELANTE, YA ES JUSTO QUE EMPIECE LO EMOCIONANTE.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA BUENAS TARDES, VENGO A DEJARLES OTRO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

_**2012**_

Quinn y Rachel habían llegado a su destino, el baile de graduación. Fueron en busca de sus amigos del club Glee. Ya habían llegado Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Marley, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Sam y Artie.

Todo iba bien, estaban hablando acerca de sus planes para la universidad, bueno excepto Tina, Sam, Artie y Marley, ellos aún les faltaba un año. Todos estaban emocionados pero también algo tristes, habían pasado muchas cosas en el club, y aunque Rachel solo llevaba unos meses, había tenido grandes experiencias con cada uno de ellos, se había hecho una gran amiga para Kurt, ya que en cuanto a musicales tenían los mismos gustos y los dos, junto con Mercedes tenían sus pijamadas todos los viernes, veían películas románticas y claro también musicales, a veces también cantaban en el karaoke o iban a uno los sábados junto con Quinn, Santana, Britt, Blaine y Sam, ya que iban en parejas.

Con Britt y Santana también había creado un vínculo, y aunque Quinn ya le había comentado que con la única que se había acostado había sido Santana, no cambio el trato hacia Santana, pero si le había dado celos al principio, incluso tuvo unos pocos problemas con Quinn por eso, por los celos.

También había creado una excelente amistad con Finn, aunque al principio tanto Marley como Quinn sintieron celos por la amistad que habían creado que llego al punto en que Quinn hubiese tenido un poco de inseguridades y se había alejado un poco de Rachel, pero lo hablaron y aclararon las cosas. Después de todo eso, Finn se había vuelto como un hermano para las dos.

Con los demás también se llevaba de maravilla, aunque con ellos solo hablaba en el club y cuando era el almuerzo, pero también sintió que cada uno le había dejado una enseñanza, sabía que los quería demasiado y esperaba seguir comunicándose con ellos.

Y bueno, la última y no menos importante al contrario, daría la vida por ella, por su Quinn. Esa relación que llevaban hace 7 meses, iba más allá del cariño y amor, traspasaba todas las fronteras, eran más que novias, se habían hecho confidente la una de la otra.

…

Estaba llegando la hora de saber quiénes iban a ser los ganadores de la corona de rey y reina del baile.

Quinn se había alejado un poco de Rachel en esos momentos, pero no le quitaba la mirada. En ese instante mirándola con detenimiento, sabía que ella era el amor de su vida, que no quería separarse de ella nunca, quería protegerla de todo y todos, sabía que en un futuro iban a formar una familia.

En ese momento la sorpresa que le quería dar a Rachel, iba a ponerse en marcha, tenía que hablar con Santana para que la ayudara.

**QF: hey Santana, necesito que me ayudes en algo, es una sorpresa para Rachel.**

**SL: bien pero también tendrás que ayudarme para hacer algo para Britt, pero dime en qué puedo ayudarte para la sorpresa de la enana.**

**QF: primero, que dejes de llamarla así, segundo tienes que ayudarme a… **

…

Era la hora de anunciar a los ganadores y Quinn aún no estaba con Rachel, ella se preocupó por la tardanza de su novia, cuando la iba a ir a buscar vio que llegaba junto con Santana.

**RB: Quinn ¿dónde estabas? Ya es hora de anunciar a los ganadores y quiero estar junto a ti cuando ganes – **dijo con un tono de preocupación y algo emocionada lo último.

**QF: lo siento cariño, estaba platicando con Santana sobre cuando nos vayamos a New York.**

**SL: si en… Rachel, no te preocupes, no hizo nada malo aunque la estaba convenciendo para que algún día haga un trío con Britt y conmigo, ya sabes, porque es buena en la cama – **dijo en broma. Se retiró de ahí dejándole un guiño a Rachel y riéndose por la cara que había puesto.

**QF: cariño, no le creas, solo está jugando, bueno excepto por lo que dijo que soy buena en la cama.**

**RB: ¡Lucy Quinn Fabray! **

**QF: ok, ok no te enojes, ven mejor vamos adelante para escuchar quienes son los ganadores.**

El director Figgins ya estaba por anunciar a los ganadores.

**DF: y el rey del baile es… ¿Brittany S. Pierce? … bueno démosle un gran aplauso para la ganadora – **Britt subía a recibir su corona **– y ahora la reina es… la señorita ¡Rachel Berry!**

Rachel no podía creerlo, ella no podía haber ganado, estaba claro que Quinn tenía que ganar, aun así subió a recibir su corona.

**DF: y ahora deben pasar al centro para tener su baile como rey y reina de baile de graduación – **todos aplaudían **– y para deleitarnos con una canción, las señoritas Quinn Fabray y Santana Lopez – **pasaron al escenario a cantar.

Rachel aún seguía sorprendida, y volteo a ver al escenario donde ya empezaba la pista de ''Take my breath away'' la cual ya estaban cantando Quinn y Santana.

En eso iban bajando del escenario y dirigiéndose con sus respectivas novias.

''_Quinn:_

_Watching every motion_

_In my foolish lovers game_

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame''_

**QF: ¿me permite este baile? – **le dijo a Rachel, ella solo sonrío a modo de respuesta y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción.

''_Santana:_

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say''_

Igual Santana le había preguntado a Britt que le permitiera bailar con ella.

''_S&amp;Q:_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away''_

En toda la canción, se daban miradas de amor, todos los espectadores que estaban alrededor estaban fascinados con la escena que estaban viviendo, no faltaron las personas que se les salían las lágrimas por lo romántico que estaba siendo el momento.

''_S&amp;Q:_

_Watching I keep waiting_

_Still anticipating love_

_Never hesitating_

_To become the fated ones_

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say_

_S:_

_My love_

_S&amp;Q:_

_Take my breath away''_

Quinn se acercó más a Rachel y la miró a esos ojos cafés que la tenían hipnotizada.

**QF: Rachel Berry – **se acercó a su oído y le susurró **– Te amo –** Rachel la miró a los ojos y se le estaban saliendo las lágrimas de la emoción. Realmente estaba disfrutando ese baile con su verdadero amor.

''_S:_

_Through the hourglass I saw you_

_In time you slipped away_

_When the mirror crashed I called you_

_And turned to hear you say_

_Q:_

_If only for today_

_I am unafraid_

_S&amp;Q:_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Watching every motion_

_In my foolish lovers game_

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame_

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away_

_Q:_

_My love_

_S&amp;Q:_

_Take my breath away_

_Q:_

_My love_

_S&amp;Q:_

_Take my breath away_

_S:_

_My love_

_S&amp;Q:_

_Take my breath away''_

**RB: Te amo Quinn – **se acercó y la besó en los labios.

* * *

**LO SÉ, HA SIDO DEMASIADO CURSI ESTE CAPÍTULO, PERO ESTABA INSPIRADA Y MÁS CUANDO ESTOY ESCUCHANDO LAS VOCES DE QUINN Y SANTANA EN ESA HERMOSA CANCIÓN. ESPERO QUE ESE MOMENTO DEL BAILE SE LO IMAGINEN COMO GUSTEN.**

**AHORA NO SÉ CUÁL DE TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS HA SIDO EL MÁS CURSI, Y EL QUE VIENE SERÁ IGUAL O MÁS CURSI QUE ÉSTE.**

**YA CASI SE VIENE EL DRAMA Y TAMBIÉN EL FINAL DE ESTA PRIMERA PARTE.**

**OJALÁ LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS O SUGERENCIAS.**


	14. Chapter 14

**BUENAS MADRUGADAS A TODOS, PERDÓN POR SUBIR CAPÍTULO A ESTA HORA, PERO SOLO EN LA MADRUGADA ENCUENTRO UN POCO MÁS DE INSPIRACIÓN PARA ESCRIBIR.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

_**2012**_

_**POV Rachel**_

Había sido tan hermoso lo que había hecho Quinn junto con Santana, tanto a mí como a Britt nos había encantado, y estábamos de acuerdo que teníamos unas novias maravillosas. Aún estábamos en el baile y me dirigí a Quinn.

**RB: Quinn ¿por qué lo hiciste? Tu sueño era ser la reina del baile.**

**QF: primero, porque te amo, segundo porque tú lo merecías más que yo, te ves tan hermosa igual o más que una reina y tercero, mi sueño no es ese, mi sueño es hacerte feliz y si lo estás yo lo estoy.**

La miré con ternura y le di un beso en los labios.

**RB: wow! Señorita Fabray, es usted muy cursi – **le dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

**QF: señorita Berry me temo decirle que aunque soy muy cursi a usted le encanta que lo sea – **me guiñó un ojo y después me dio un beso.

…

Ya había concluido el baile y yo estaba algo nerviosa pero decidida. Sabía que era el momento perfecto para dar el siguiente paso y más por lo que había hecho Quinn, aunque podía esperarme para el cumpleaños de Quinn que ya faltaba poco pero ya no podía, realmente necesitaba demostrarle completamente que la amaba.

Sabía que mis padres iban a salir para este fin de semana, así que le pedí ayuda a Puck, mi vecino el cual se había convertido igual en un gran amigo, era como mi hermano.

…

Cuando salimos para dirigirnos al auto de Quinn, le pregunté si podía quedarse conmigo. Dijo que si, solo que tenía que pasar por ropa a su casa, fuimos a su casa y después nos dirigimos a la mía, pero antes había llamado a Puck para saber si estaba todo listo y me confirmó que sí.

…

Cuando llegamos a casa todo estaba silencioso.

**QF: tus papás no están ¿cierto?**

**RB: no lo sé, será mejor que entremos para que lo averigües – **dije jugando con ella y me dirigí a la puerta caminando seductoramente.

Abrí la puerta y vi que Quinn se había quedado parada a lado de su auto, me adentré a la casa y vi que reaccionó Quinn. Entró a la casa y me quedo mirando.

**QF: Rachel ¿qué estás tramando?**

**RB: nada, solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi novia –** me iba acercando **– estar a su lado, besarla – **dije dándole un beso en los labios y bajando por su cuello.

**QF: Ra… Rachel – **dijo apartándose un poco y alzando mi rostro **– no es lo que estoy pensando o ¿sí?**

**RB: depende qué estás pensando.**

**QF: ¿estás lista para dar el siguiente paso? – **preguntó algo preocupada.

Me quedé pensando un poco y preferí actuar rápido.

**RB: ven, sígueme – **agarré su mano y nos encaminamos al cuarto.

Antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación, volteé a verla y le di un cálido beso en los labios.

**RB: Quinn, sabes que te amo y que hoy más que nunca estoy convencida que quiero estar contigo y no separarme nunca de ti, y quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy, nunca me lo esperaba, realmente me sorprendiste y me hiciste muy feliz pero ahora yo quiero devolverte esa felicidad que hoy sentí…**

**QF: cariño, enserio no debes de hacer nada para agradecerme por lo de hoy, aparte esa felicidad la siento desde el día que te conocí, con solo tu existir mi felicidad está completa – **dijo con una ternura que hizo que la amara más **– si aún no estás lista lo entiendo, no te voy a forzar a algo que aún no quieres, enserio, voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario porque te amo.**

**RB: Quinn, ven entremos – **nos adentramos a la habitación.

Quinn estaba sorprendida, el cuarto estaba adornado con unas cuantas velas para que alumbrara un poco, las sábanas de mi cama eran blancas y tenía estaban esparcidos unos pétalos de rosas rojas sobre ésta, sobre mi tocador estaba una cubeta con una botella de vino y a lado de ésta estaban dos copas.

**QF: ¡wow! Mi vida, esto es… es hermoso.**

**RB: lo sé – **dije orgullosa por haber logrado parte de mi objetivo, sorprender a Quinn, ahora venía la otra parte del objetivo.

**QF: y decías que yo era la cursi – **bromeó y me reí.

Agarré la mano de Quinn y nos dirigimos donde estaba el vino.

**QF: permíteme – **agarró la botella de vino y la abrió, sirvió en las copas **– bien señorita Berry, brindemos por su coronación – **alzó la copa.

**RB: y también brindemos porque usted señorita Fabray cantó hermoso en el baile y porque te amo – **le guiñé el ojo, ella solo sonrío.

Nos tomamos lo que había en nuestras copas y después nos servimos otras dos más y Quinn agarró mi mano, se sentó en la cama y me sentó en sus piernas.

**QF: amor, necesito saber si realmente esa es tu decisión ¿realmente quieres que demos ese paso en nuestra relación? – **dijo acariciando mi cara y jugando con un mechón que caía en mi rostro.

**RB: claro, estoy más segura que quiero entregarme a ti, quiero sentirte y que me sientas, quiero que nuestros cuerpos se conviertan en uno solo, como si se estuvieran fundiendo con el calor, pero lo nuestro sería como fundirse con el calor no solo de nuestros cuerpos sino del amor que nos tenemos. No quiero seguir esperando cariño, tal vez no tengo la experiencia, pero quiero aprender contigo, siempre has sido la persona indicada, desde que te vi supe que serías importante para mí, supe en ese instante que me había enamorado de tu belleza exterior pero cuando vi por primera vez tus ojos sabía que tenía que conocerte más y enamorarme de tu belleza interior – **agarré su rostro y la miré **– te amo Quinn, te amo y no sé si este amor dure para siempre, no sé si el día de mañana te deje de amar o tú lo hagas pero hoy que nos amamos quiero demostrártelo, quiero que vivamos este presente, nuestro presente – **dije mientras iban cayendo lágrimas en el rostro de ambas.

Ya no podía esperar más, necesitaba besarla y lo hice, la besé y mientras eso pasaba nuestras lágrimas seguían cayendo, sabía que eran lágrimas de felicidad, de amor puro y sincero.

Ella aún tenía sus manos en mis caderas y las mías estaban agarrando su rostro, sentí como su mano derecha acariciaba mi pierna, se sentía tan bien ese contacto que tenía ganas de más. Así que decidí que era mejor que nos pusiéramos de pie pero sin separar nuestros labios, poco a poco fuimos quitándonos nuestra ropa, hasta que quedamos desnudas, a pesar de la poca claridad que teníamos gracias a la luz que emitían las velas pudimos apreciarnos.

Quedé fascinada con el perfecto cuerpo que tenía Quinn, tenía un cuerpo atlético, parecía como si lo hubiesen moldeado con mucho cuidado, su abdomen era perfecto, nunca lo había dicho, pero algo que también me gustaba era su trasero, era redondo y hermoso, perfecto diría yo, toda ella era perfecta.

**POV Quinn**

Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría rápido, pero ahí estábamos las dos, en la casa de Rachel y para ser más precisos, en su habitación, desnudas, con la poca luz de las velas, mirándonos y admirándonos como nunca lo habíamos hecho.

Ella tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, unas piernas largas de ensueño, un trasero pequeño pero perfecto, sus pechos no eran tan grandes pero se veían exquisitos, encajaban muy bien para mis manos.

Se fue acercando hacia mí, acerco sus manos hacia mi cabello recogido y fue desamarrándolo hasta que quedó suelto. Todo parecía como si estuviera soñando, pensé que en cualquier momento podría despertar y que todo desapareciera en un instante, pero me di cuenta que no, que todo era real, ella era real.

Nos besamos dulcemente, mis manos iban acariciando su espalda desnuda, después pasé a sus brazos, subían y bajaban, necesitaba recorrer su cuerpo con cuidado, necesitaba grabarme cada centímetro de su piel, sentirla y amarla.

Sus manos estaban en mis caderas, luego se posaron en mi abdomen, sentí que moría en ese instante, su contacto con el mío me mataba de amor, sentía como mi piel se erizaba con cada roce, era una sensación perfecta.

Nuestro beso se fue profundizando, mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar y estar en contacto con la de ella y sin necesidad de mucho tiempo, dio paso y así nuestras lenguas seguían un ritmo que a las dos nos encantó.

Nos separamos y la cargué con el fin de recostarla en la cama, fui en busca de sus labios nuevamente, pero ahora colocándome encima de ella. Después mis labios buscaron su cuello, fui besándolo hasta poder bajar por sus pechos, primero empecé a disfrutar de su pecho izquierdo, lo besé y fui lamiendo hasta llegar a su pezón y succionarlo, hice lo mismo con el derecho.

Subí de nuevo para seguirla besando, sentí como sus manos se movían en mi espalda y luego bajaron hasta posarse en mi trasero, lo apretó y gemí del placer que sentía. Mi mano agarró uno de sus pechos y lo fui acariciando y apretando, sentí cómo gimió sobre mis labios, era tan excitante que decidí que mi mano bajara lentamente hasta llegar a la parte inferior, me separé un poco de sus labios para detener el beso.

**QF: meteré dos dedos en tu vagina, será un poco doloroso pero iré despacio, si quieres que me detenga por el dolor o si te llego a lastimar avísame – **dije para que no la fuera a sorprender. Era su primera vez y quería que lo disfrutara.

La besé de nuevo y me dispuse a meter dos dedos, cuando eso paso, gimió de nuevo. Empecé a acariciar su clítoris, después añadí otro dedo, parecía que le dolía un poco pero luego sentí que lo estaba disfrutando, que el dolor había bajado y lo demás estaba siendo placer en ella.

Seguimos toda la noche dando y recibiendo amor, de la manera más especial que pueda haber, aunque no era mi primera vez porque ya había tenido sexo con Santana y si era la primera vez de Rachel, para mí si era la primera vez que había hecho el amor, era nuestra primera vez haciendo el amor.

Tener sexo era muy diferente a hacer el amor. En el sexo no están involucrados los sentimientos, solo es diversión y placer, pero cuando haces el amor con la persona indicada, están envueltos el amor, el cariño y también el placer, pero nunca lo haces por diversión.

* * *

**COMO ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO, NO SÉ SI ESTUVO BIEN LA ÚLTIMA PARTE DONDE Q&amp;R SE ENTREGAN CON TOTAL AMOR. NO QUISÉ ENTRAR EN MÁS DETALLES PERO ESPERO QUE ESO HAYA SIDO SUFICIENTE POR EL MOMENTO.**

**CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA O QUEJA PUEDEN DECIRLA, NO HAY PROBLEMA.**

**GRACIAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LE DEDICAN UNOS MINUTOS PARA PODER LEER ESTA HISTORIA.**

**SALUDOS, NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP.**

**P.D. PERDÓN SI HAY ALGUNA FALTA ORTOGRÁFICA (PALABRA MAL ESCRITA, SIN ACENTO O ACENTUADA MAL, COMAS O PUNTOS DONDE NO DEBEN IR) PERO NO ME DA TIEMPO DE LEER Y CORREGIRLO.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**2012**_

_**POV Quinn**_

La noche anterior había sido la mejor de mi vida, había hecho el amor con Rachel, nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfecto para formar uno solo.

Cuando desperté, ella aún dormía, quedé mirándola fijamente, me enamoraba su rostro tranquilo, todo lo que tenía que ver con ella me enamoraba. Empecé a acariciar su rostro, después agarré su mano y me gustaba como nuestro color de piel era tan diferente pero combinaba a la perfección.

Ella fue desperezándose, nuestros rostros estaban cerca, cuando abrió los ojos nos quedamos mirándonos por un buen rato.

**QF: buenos días princesa – **susurré.

**RB: buenos días amor – **dijo y luego me dio un beso.

**QF: dormiste mucho eh… ¿qué tal dormiste?**

**RB: a decir verdad no dormí mucho porque cierta señorita no me dejó dormir en toda la noche – **dijo con tono de broma **– dormí excelente igual gracias a una bella mujer que tengo enfrente – **sonrió y me besó.

Se puso encima de mí y sé que quería que siguiéramos pero la detuve.

**QF: Rach es mejor que nos paremos a desayunar, tengo hambre y no sé a qué hora lleguen tus padres.**

**RB: no, mejor nos quedemos aquí, aparte lo único que quiero de desayuno es una capitana de las animadoras, con un rostro hermoso, perfil perfecto y ojos hermosísimos color avellana.**

**QF: cariño, enserio tengo hambre, no seas perezosa y vamos a bajar a hacer algo para desayunar, además no quiero que lleguen tus padres y nos encuentren en esta situación.**

**RB: no te preocupes, mis papás vienen hasta mañana así que puedes quedarte aquí o podemos ir a tu casa después de desayunar.**

**QF: mmmm creo que nos quedaremos aquí – **la besé.

**RB: perfecto, entonces bajemos a desayunar que también me está dando hambre.**

...

_**POV Rachel**_

Todo el fin de semana Quinn y yo estuvimos juntas, vimos películas, comimos palomitas, helado, salimos a caminar y fuimos a checar el refugio. Ya habíamos conseguido gente para que se encargara de cuidar a los animales que llevaban las personas.

…

En esta semana iban a ser las nacionales, todos teníamos la esperanza que íbamos a ganar. Aunque para muchos era nuestra última competencia la íbamos a disfrutar como nunca.

…

Habíamos ganado las nacionales, era increíble. Todos decían que era gracias a mi voz, la verdad es que no era verdad, todos habíamos aportado un poco para poder ganar.

…

Era nuestra última semana de clases, todos estábamos tristes, despedirnos de nuestros amigos era algo que no queríamos pero no había más remedio que seguir nuestro camino y en el transcurso poder encontrarnos de nuevo.

…

Quinn y yo íbamos a vivir juntas en New York, habíamos conseguido un departamento algo amplio para las dos con una sala, cocina, dos recamaras, un baño y un balcón donde teníamos buena vista hacia la ciudad. Nuestro departamento estaba en un punto medio de nuestras universidades, para que ninguna estuviera ni muy alejada ni muy cerca.

Nuestros amigos iban a vivir algo cerca de nosotras, así que no iban a haber problemas con eso.

Quinn conocía más New York que yo, me dijo que venía algo seguido porque aquí vive su prima Kitty Wilde, que tiene nuestra misma edad.

_**2013**_

Estábamos empezando un nuevo año, habíamos decidido pasarla aquí y no ir a visitar a nuestros padres, aunque ellos si lo habían pasado juntos, se habían hecho muy cercanos desde que se enteraron que Quinn y yo salíamos.

…

Kitty se había vuelto muy cercanas a nosotras, casi siempre venía a visitarnos o sino nosotras íbamos a su departamento. Me había vuelto muy amiga de Kitty, ahora éramos inseparables, salíamos de compras, nos contábamos todo.

Quinn se había vuelto un poco celosa, porque decía que pasaba mucho tiempo con su prima que hasta parecía que ella y yo éramos pareja, pero lo cierto es que Quinn exageraba mucho cuando se ponía así, su prima estaba enamorada de un chico llamado Mason McCarthy, por lo que me había contado Kitty, al parecer era su compañero de clase y que también al parecer tenía una hermana gemela.

_**POV Quinn**_

Todo iba bien en la universidad, me encantaba lo que hacía. Siempre que salíamos a un lugar, llevaba mi cámara y empezaba a tomar fotos a todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor, siempre buscaba una vista perfecta y un buen enfoque. Me fascinaba como una imagen podía decir más que las palabras.

De quien tenía más fotografías era de Rachel, cada que podía le tomaba una foto cuando estaba distraída o cuando al fondo tenía un hermoso paisaje, pero lo que más me interesaba al momento no era el paisaje, sino la expresión que ella tenía en el momento.

Rachel tenía muchas expresiones, con las cuales ya sabía que quería decir, sus ojos marrones con su brillo especial expresaban mucho. Cuando hacíamos el amor siempre me fascinaba verla a los ojos, quería ver el placer que transmitían.

…

Estando en New York me hice más cercana a mi prima Kitty, y aunque he de admitir que había sentido celos por la cercanía que tenían ella y mi novia, pero sabía que era una gran amistad que habían formado.

…

Habían pasado los meses y estábamos en Junio, cumpleaños de Rachel. Tenía que preparar algo para ella, sabía que tenía que ser especial, ella era especial para mí.

Rachel había empezado a trabajar en un restaurante cerca de Broadway junto con Santana y Kurt, así que tenía tiempo para poder hacer su fiesta sorpresa. Le pedí ayuda a Brittany, Blaine, Kitty y Mason quien ya era novio de mi prima.

Habíamos invitado a compañeros de Rachel y Kurt nos había ayudado en eso ya que iban en la misma universidad en el mismo curso, así que eso no fue difícil.

Santana y Britt también invitaron a algunos de sus compañeros y que habían conocido a Rachel. Llegaron a la fiesta Sam, Mercedes, Finn y Marley.

Le dije a Kurt que después que salieran de trabajar entretuviera a Rachel, ya que yo iba a pasar por ella y ya después el llegaría al departamento a ayudar a terminar de arreglar.

…

Fui por Rachel para empezar a celebrar su cumpleaños.

**QF: hola mi vida, feliz cumpleaños – **dije para después besarla.

**RB: oh cariño, gracias, pero desde que despertamos llevas felicitándome todo el día – **dijo abrazándome.

**QF: bueno, es que tú mereces mucho más que una felicitación y quería que sintieras lo mucho que te amo.**

**RB: oh Quinn Fabray eres tan dulce – **me besó de nuevo **– te amo – **susurró cerca de mis labios.

Agarré su mano.

**QF: ven, vámonos que te tengo unas sorpresas.**

Nos dirigimos a mi auto.

**QF: y ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?**

**RB: bien, aunque fue algo pesado.**

**QF: me imagino, pero ahora te vas a relajar porque mi chica que ahora tiene 19 va a tener la mejor noche de cumpleaños que haya tenido.**

Me dirigí a Central Park, donde había un regalo para ella, uno que desde que habíamos llegado a New York ansiaba por tener… no, no era un papel protagónico en una obra de Broadway, tampoco había llevado a Barbra Streisand para que la conociera en persona.

Desde que habíamos dejado el refugio de perros, ella siempre había querido adoptar uno, pero por falta de tiempo no habíamos podido hacerlo, así que esta mañana decidí ir por uno.

Cuando llegamos al parque, nos dispusimos a caminar un rato. Tenía que llevarla al lugar donde íbamos a cenar antes de darle su regalo e irnos a la fiesta sorpresa.

_**POV Rachel**_

No entendía porque de repente Quinn me había cubierto los ojos, solo sabía por lo que me dijo que era porque tenía una sorpresa. Cuando al fin quitó sus manos de mis ojos quede realmente sorprendida.

**RB: Quinn ¿qué es eso?**

**QF: bueno, pues eso que ves ahí es una mesa y dos sillas.**

**RB: cariño sé lo que son, pero ¿por qué están ahí? ¿qué significa?**

**QF: significa que ahí va a ser nuestra cena – **agarró mi mano y nos dirigimos a dónde íbamos a cenar.

Nos dispusimos a cenar, estuvimos platicando y claro, también nos estuvimos mimando mucho a lo largo de la cena.

De repente, cuando ya nos dirigíamos a su auto, apareció un cachorro con un moño, al parecer de regalo, así que me agaché para recogerlo y vi que era una raza Beagle que traía consigo mismo una nota.

''_**Hola mí nombre es Charls, necesito un hogar, no sé si quieras adoptarme y dejarme ser parte de tu familia.**_

_**P.D. Feliz cumpleaños''**_

Miré a Quinn y lo único que hizo fue brindarme una hermosa sonrisa. Fui a abrazarla y darle un beso.

**RB: gracias amor, te amo, te amo, te amoooooo – **le di otro beso.

**QF: de nada cariño, solo quería darte lo que habías querido desde que llegamos, aparte no está mal que tengamos un guardián y alguien que pueda cuidar de ti cuando no estoy. Te amo Rachel Barbra Berry.**

**RB: y yo te amo a ti Lucy Quinn Fabray.**

Después nos dirigimos al departamento.

…

Cuando llegamos, vi que habían preparado una fiesta sorpresa, fue asombroso, la mayoría de mis amigos estaban ahí y algunos conocidos.

Toda la noche nos dispusimos a disfrutar de la fiesta y al siguiente día teníamos una gran resaca.


	16. Chapter 16

**BUENAS MADRUGADAS, LES DEJO 2 CAPÍTULOS.**

* * *

_**2016**_

_**POV Quinn**_

Estaba a punto de graduarme como fotógrafa profesional, el día había llegado tan rápido, más de lo esperado.

Este día llegarían mis padres y mis suegros, íbamos a celebrar solo en familia, nadie más que nosotros cuatro. Íbamos a ir a un restaurante algo lujoso para mi gusto, pero mis padres habían insistido tanto en que ellos iban a pagar todo, de hecho habían pagado los boletos de ida y vuelta de mis suegros y el hotel donde se hospedarían.

Convivimos en familia, tuvimos una plática muy amena, estuvieron preguntando que cuando íbamos a dar el paso de casarnos Rachel y yo, que ya era tiempo y que también querían tener nietos. La verdad es que yo también lo quería pero primero quería que Rachel terminara su universidad y realizara varios proyectos en Broadway hasta que tuviera uno que otro premio Tony, aparte aún éramos jóvenes para pensar en eso, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para formar una familia.

…

Mis padres y mis suegros ya se habían regresado a Lima.

Gracias al cielo, después de haberme graduado no había tenido problema de encontrar un trabajo, ya que gracias a que un profesor me había recomendado en una revista para poder trabajar ahí, y me habían aceptado.

…

Estaba teniendo tanto trabajo, no solo en la revista, sino que también me estaban solicitando para realizar fotografías de unos paisajes, también para otras modelos, entre otras cosas.

Con Rachel casi ya no nos veíamos en el día, solo en la noche a la hora de dormir, desde que había entrado a trabajar ya no intimaba mucho con ella. El domingo que era mi día de descanso, ella tenía ensayos para una obra, no había conseguido algún papel protagónico, pero iba a ser su primera obra, ya que faltaba poco para graduarse.

_**POV Rachel**_

Después que Quinn se graduó, le estaba yendo bien, había conseguido trabajo y aparte la solicitaban mucho para hacer otro tipo de fotografías. Aunque ya no teníamos mucho tiempo para las dos, estaba contenta por ella, porque hacía lo que más le gustaba, realmente había nacido para eso.

…

Ya tenía una obra en puerta, estábamos en ensayos muy pesados. Todo estaba siendo complicado, con lo de la obra y mi graduación, ya no tenía mucho tiempo de descanso.

…

El día de mi graduación también vinieron mis papás y suegros. Se realizó lo mismo cuando Quinn se había graduado. Solo que esta vez, Quinn no pudo asistir a la cena familiar porque tenía trabajo que hacer.

…

La obra se iba a estrenar a principios de octubre, un día antes de mí aniversario con Quinn.

Por desgracia, entre Quinn y yo las cosas iban mal, ya no había comunicación, casi no nos veíamos.

Un día que había sido mi descanso, ella llegó al departamento temprano y de mal humor. Quise que pasáramos un buen rato, quería aprovechar el tiempo para poder intimar con ella.

**RB: hola amor – **me levanté para recibirla con un beso.

**QF: hola Rachel – **respondió secamente.

Me apartó y se dirigía a la concina, la seguí cuando llegamos se sirvió un poco de agua y agarró una manzana.

**RB: ¿qué tal te fue en el trabajo cariño? – **dije con cariño.

**QF: como siempre, mucho trabajo – **otra vez respondía secamente y ahora con un tono algo enojado.

**RB: ¿por qué no vamos a la cama y te hago un masaje? – **me acerqué **– y después podríamos, no sé hacer cosas malas – **me insinué dejándole besos en el cuello **– ya que no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotras – **la besé en los labios pero no me correspondió.

**QF: Rachel – **agarró mis brazos y me apartó **– no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.**

Salió de la cocina y la seguí, estaba dolida por el rechazo que estaba teniendo hacia mí.

**RB: aparte que no tienes tiempo de ir a la cena de mi graduación con nuestra familia tampoco tienes tiempo para tener sexo ¡no tienes tiempo para nada! – **le dije enojada.

**QF: ¡cállate Rachel, no me eches en cara lo de tu graduación, sabes muy bien que no tengo tiempo, he tenido trabajo! – **gritó.

**RB: ¡Quinn estoy cansada que te importe más tu trabajo que el tiempo que pasemos juntas, que le des más prioridad a otras cosas y a nuestra relación no! – **grité al punto de querer llorar.

**QF: ¡te recuerdo que no soy la única que no tiene tiempo, tu estás con tu obra que también te quita tiempo, ensayan casi todos los días!**

**RB: ¡pero lo mío es diferente Quinn, es una obra a la cual se necesita tiempo para prepararla para que salga perfecta!**

**QF: no le veo nada diferente, mi trabajo también necesita tiempo para que las fotografías salgan perfectas – **se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta **– no sé porque debes ''ensayar'' mucho si tu personaje apenas sale en la obra – **dijo cuando llegó a la puerta y volteó **– y ya no tengo sexo contigo por culpa de tu obra, porque ya no te encuentro atractiva como para tener sexo contigo todos los días, tu obra está haciendo que te veas demacrada – **abrió la puerta y se fue.

En ese instante me puse a llorar, quería creer que todo lo que había dicho lo había hecho sin pensar pero se oía tan convencida. Me fui a la habitación de invitados, no quería dormir en nuestra cama, no quería dormir en un lugar donde estaba impregnado su olor.

_**POV Quinn**_

Después de salir del departamento, me dirigí a un bar. Cuando llegué fui directo a la barra a pedir un trago.

**QF: por favor, un tequila doble – **le dije al barman.

Estaba sentada tomando mi segundo trago, cuando sentí que alguien se había sentado al lado de mí, volteé y era una compañera de trabajo. Creo que se llamaba Madison McCarthy.

**MdMc: hola – **saludó con una agradable sonrisa.

**QF: hola Madison – **respondí.

**MdMc: oh, pensé que no me reconocerías Quinn.**

Claro que no la había reconocido pero en mis vagos pensamientos la recordé. Me quedé mirándola un rato más, anteriormente no me había dado cuenta lo bien que se veía, tenía unos bonitos ojos.

**QF: cómo no te reconocería, trabajas en el mismo lugar que yo – **sonreí **– y bien, vienes sola o acompañada.**

**MdMc: vine sola, la verdad es que tanto trabajo me estresa, decidí darme la noche libre ya que mañana no trabajamos.**

**QF: tienes razón, hay que disfrutar de la noche – **dije coquetamente.

**MdMc: y tu ¿vienes con tu novia?**

**QF: no, vengo sola, no te preocupes. Entonces ¿aceptas que te invite un trago?**

**MdMc: ¿por qué no? – **dijo seductoramente.

La verdad es que esta chica me estaba gustando, me seguía el juego del coqueteo.

Seguimos tomando y platicando a la vez. Nos habíamos apartado de ahí para irnos a sentar a unos sillones. Cada vez estábamos más cerca la una de la otra, estaba prácticamente calentándome, aparte que tenía unos tragos de más en mi cuerpo, no podía controlarme.

**QF: oye Madison – **agarré su mano **\- ¿por qué no te sientas en mis piernas? – **aproveché porque llevaba una falda corta.

Realmente necesitaba tenerla más cerca de mí, sí es que eso se podía. Después ella empezó a besarme, empecé tocarla más, así que decidí que nos fuéramos, pagué la cuenta y nos dirigimos a mi auto. Ella me fue indicando donde quedaba su casa.

Llegamos y todo fue sucediendo, estaba teniendo tanto calor en esa habitación, no podía controlarme, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero estaba tan borracha que no le tomé importancia.

…

Al siguiente día, cuando desperté no podía reconocer dónde estaba, en un intento por recordar que había pasado, me vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de la pelea que había tenido con Rachel y después de eso que estaba en un bar y a lo último Madison, volteé y efectivamente, quien dormía a mi lado era Madison y no Rachel.

Había engañado a Rachel.

* * *

**TAL VEZ QUIERAN MATARME POR ESTO, PROMETO RECOMPENSARLO DESPUÉS.**

**YA CASI VA A TERMINAR ESTA PRIMERA PARTE.**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS O SUGERENCIAS.**

**SALUDOS.**


	17. Chapter 17

**BUENAS NOCHES, LES DEJO OTRO CAP.**

* * *

_**2016**_

_**POV Rachel**_

Después de la discusión con Quinn, al siguiente día me di cuenta que no había llegado a dormir. Pensé que tal vez se había ido a la casa de Santana y Britt, así que no me preocupe. Hice el desayuno, le deje alimento a Charls que en toda la noche no se despegó de mí, era la mejor compañía en situaciones como esa.

Eran las 10 hrs. cuando llegó Quinn al departamento, se veía rara, tenía un gesto de dolor tal vez, no podía descifrarlo muy bien, nunca había visto algo así.

Fue a la habitación y después se dio un baño. Quería hablar con ella, pero decidí que era mejor darle su espacio, no quería que tuviéramos otra discusión.

Preferí salir a caminar un rato por las calles de New York, necesitaba relajarme un poco, después me encontré a Kitty. Íbamos platicando de muchas cosas, hasta que le conté lo sucedido con Quinn.

**KW: entonces ¿discutieron?**

**RB: si, fue la peor pelea que hemos tenido.**

**KW: ¿y qué fue lo que realmente te dijo?**

Le conté lo que nos habíamos dicho.

Después nos encontramos a una chica con ojos verdes, color de cabello castaño, al parecer Kitty la conocía.

**KW: hola Madison – **saludó.

**MdMc: hola Kitty – **saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**KW: por cierto ella es Rachel Berry.**

**MdMc: ¿eres Rachel Berry? ¿eres la novia de Quinn Fabray? – **dijo algo sorprendida.

La verdad es que no entendía de donde conocía a Quinn, al parecer mi cara expresó mi duda.

**MdMc: ella y yo trabajamos para la misma revista.**

**RB: si… si, soy la… la novia de Quinn – **respondí.

**KW: Rachel, ella es la hermana de Mason, mi novio… y Madison no pensé que conocieras a mi prima Quinn.**

Al parecer Madison se quedó sorprendida.

**MdMc: ¿Quinn es tu prima? ¿por qué no lo sabía antes?**

**KW: no lo sé pero si es mi prima.**

La verdad es que esta chica no me daba mucha confianza, empezó a preguntar muchas de Quinn y para acabarla a Kitty se le salió que tenía problemas con mi novia.

Gracias al cielo que Madison tenía otras cosas que hacer y nos despedimos.

**MdMc: bueno Rachel, fue un gusto conocerte – **dijo amablemente **– espero que arregles las cosas con Quinn – **se acercó para despedirse **– aunque ella tiene tiempo que no te menciona en el trabajo – **susurró antes de despedirse **– nos vemos chicas.**

**KW: ¿no te parece agradable Madison? Deberían pasar tiempo juntas igual y se hacen buenas amigas.**

**RB: ya lo creo – **dije en un susurro.

…

_**POV Quinn**_

Cuando había llegado al departamento, Rachel estaba en la cocina, sabía que me había visto, por eso me apresuré a entrar a la habitación e irme a dar un baño. Tenía que quitarme la suciedad que traía.

Escuché que Rachel había salido y no pude evitar llorar mientras caía el agua sobre mi cara, me sentía la peor persona en este mundo.

…

Cuando salí a la sala, ahí estaba Charls, me miró con sus ojitos con algo de tristeza, parecía que sabía lo que estaba pasando realmente. Lo abracé y nos quedamos en el sillón, decidí ver algo en la televisión.

…

Después de un rato, Rachel había llegado, se dirigió a la cocina y yo me acomodé en el sillón. No quería enfrentarme a ella, tenía miedo y me rompía el corazón por no saber cómo decirle la verdad, en estos casi cinco años había procurado cuidarla y no hacerle daño, pero todo se había ido por la borda.

Salió de la cocina y se disponía a ir a la habitación.

**QF: Rachel… - **me levanté del sillón y fui hacia ella **– perdón por lo de ayer – **dije con tristeza **– no debí decirte eso, estaba tan frustrada por tanto trabajo que no pensé bien las cosas pero nada de lo que te dije fue cierto.**

Volteó y estaban cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos.

**RB: no te preocupes Quinn, sé lo pesado que puede llegar a ser el trabajo pero por favor ya no peleemos, si algo va mal hablémoslo como pareja ¿ok? – **dijo cariñosamente y acariciando mi rostro.

Nos besamos y después la miré a los ojos, sabía que no iba a poder contarle la verdad, así que me dispuse a guardar ese secreto, total solo había sido una vez. Iba a necesitar hablar con Santana y contarle todo, era con la única que podía contar en ese tipo de problemas.

…

Nos dispusimos a ver una película ese día, nos acostamos en el sillón abrazadas para disfrutarla mejor.

**RB: ¿cariño? ¿quién es Madison? Kitty y yo nos la encontramos hoy y dijo que trabaja contigo – **quedé sorprendida.

**QF: si, es alguien del trabajo… - **dije nerviosa **\- ¿cómo la conoces? ¿qué más te dijo?**

**RB: es la hermana del novio de Kitty y nos la encontramos cuando estábamos caminando por el parque – **me miró confundida.

**QF: oh, ya… si solo es una compañera de trabajo – **dirigí mí mirada a la televisión, me sentía tan mal que no tenía el valor de mirarla.

Esto iba a ser complicado, tenía que hablar con Madison acerca de lo que había pasado, no quería problemas con Rachel.

* * *

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA. PRONTO EL FINAL.**

**SALUDOS**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA, BUENAS NOCHES, AL FIN CON NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

**PERDÓN POR HABER DEJADO LA HISTORIA POR MÁS DE UN MES, PERO SE ME COMPLICO UN POCO EL SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA.**

**ACLARO, A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTÓ QUE QUINN HAYA ENGAÑADO A RACHEL, PERO ESTA IDEA YA LA TENÍA. APARTE RECUERDEN QUE EL AMOR NO SIEMPRE PUEDE SER PERFECTO, DEBE HABER UN MOMENTO DE DOLOR.**

**YA VEREMOS QUE PASA DESPUÉS.**

* * *

_**2016**_

_**POV Rachel**_

Sabía que algo pasaba, cuando le pregunté a Quinn acerca de Madison se puso nerviosa, tenía el presentimiento que me ocultaba algo.

Decidí llamar a Santana aprovechando que Quinn había salido a comprar comida.

_*RB: hey Santana ¿Cómo están?_

_SL: enana, pensé que ya no vivías…_

_RB: siento ya no estar en comunicación con ustedes, ya sabes lo de los ensayos me tiene ocupada._

_SL: ¿a qué debo tu llamada?_

_RB: necesito saber si Quinn se quedó a dormir anoche con ustedes._

_SL: ¿por qué se tendría que haber quedado a dormir aquí?_

_RB: porque peleamos y no llegó a dormir anoche._

_SL: no, enana, ella no vino aquí para nada._

Estuve platicando un rato más con Santana y Brittany.

Estaba intrigada, ¿dónde se había quedado a dormir Quinn?, no podía preguntárselo, tal vez tendríamos otra discusión y yo no quería que peleáramos de nuevo.

...

Quinn llegó con la comida y nos dispusimos a comer, estuvimos platicando y recordando cosas del pasado. Cuando le comenté que había hablado con Santana por teléfono se puso algo nerviosa y me preguntó que habíamos hablado, obvio omití que le había preguntado si no se había quedado a dormir con ellas.

…

Después de comer, nos recostamos en el sillón juntas a ver televisión, aunque fue lo que menos hicimos. Estuvimos dándonos besos y mimos hasta que llegamos a un punto donde ya no resistimos y los besos eran con más pasión.

Cuando estábamos teniendo sexo, sentí que fue diferente, pero no de una manera buena, ya no sentí que estuviéramos haciendo el amor, bueno de parte de ella no, sino eso, sexo.

_**POV Quinn**_

Ese día después de llegar a casa y estar un rato con Rachel, fui a comprar cosas para la comida. Sabía que tenía que ir a casa de Santana y comentarle que si Rachel le preguntaba si me había quedado a dormir ahí la noche anterior que dijera que si.

…

Fui a comprar las cosas para comer y me encontré con Madison. Quería esconderme en ese momento, no quería hablar con ella, no después de haber tenido sexo con ella. Aparte que me había ido de su casa sin decirle nada.

**MdMc: hola Quinn, tanto tiempo sin verte – **rayos, tenía que verme, parecía enojada.

**QF: hola Madison – **respondí secamente.

**MdMc: ahora resulta que me vas a tratar así después de lo de anoche.**

**QF: tengo que irme Madison, luego hablamos.**

Terminé de comprar y fui a la casa de Santana.

…

**SL: Fabgay que milagro que vienes.**

**QF: Santana, necesito hablar contigo, pero a solas.**

**SL: Quinn te recuerdo que amo a mi Britt, no quiero volverme a acostar contigo como cuando tuviste tu primera vez.**

**QF: Santana, no estoy para bromas, esto es importante y no lo puede saber Brittany.**

Por suerte cuando llegué, Britt no estaba.

**SL: bien Fabray, habla.**

**QF: ayer tuve una pelea con Rachel y salí a un bar, me encontré con Madison, una compañera del trabajo y después de unas copas de más, fui a su departamento y tuvimos sexo… - **le conté a Santana y se quedó callada **– Santana di algo por favor.**

**SL: la cagaste Fabray, no puedo creer que hayas engañado a Rachel, ¿sabes lo que pasaría sí ella se llega a enterar? **

**QF: lo sé Santana, por eso necesitaba hablar contigo, no sé qué hacer, me siento fatal por eso – **estaba a punto de llorar, hablar con Santana me hacía bien.

**SL: solo te digo que ella habló hace una hora antes que llegaras y preguntó si te habías quedado a dormir aquí.**

**QF: ¿y qué le dijiste? – **ahora si estaba preocupada.

**SL: obvio que le dije que no, yo no sabía nada de tu aventura de anoche – **me contestó enojada **– necesitas decirle la verdad, ella no merece que la engañes de esta manera – **se levantó y comenzó a caminar como loca.

**QF: no puedo decírselo, eso la destrozaría y tal vez no me perdonaría nunca.**

**SL: ¡Fabray! ¡ella necesita saberlo! Sí se lo dices ahora, tal vez se decepcionaría, se pondría triste y fatal, te gritaría y podría estar enojada contigo por un tiempo, pero te aseguro que te perdonaría en algún momento, pero sí se lo sigues ocultando y se entera, te aseguro que la pierdes, realmente la pierdes para siempre.**

**QF: no Santana, no puedo decírselo ahora, tengo que pensar bien las cosas, pero por favor que esto quede entre las dos, te lo pido como amigas y hermanas que somos.**

**SL: Ok Fabray, lo haré pero piénsalo bien, no cometas otro error, solo te pido eso.**

Salí de la casa de Santana y me dirigí a la mía, necesitaba hablar con Rachel, quería saber sí me diría que habló con Santana y que había preguntado acerca de sí me había quedado a dormir ahí o si me preguntaría dónde me había quedado.

…

Pasamos la tarde y nunca me comentó lo que la había preguntado y tampoco me preguntó nada.

Estábamos en el sillón y empezamos a besarnos, primero tiernamente, y luego empezaron a ser más pasionales nuestros besos, mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba estar así con ella, pero en mi mente solo pensaba en cómo la había engañado después de tantos años de noviazgo con ella, sabía que la amaba y que la amaría por siempre, que quería formar una familia con ella, pero no tenía el valor de poder decirle la verdad.

Cuando el ambiente se estaba tornando más pasional, se colocó encima de mí y empezó a darme besos en el cuello y estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo.

No podía concentrarme del todo al estar con ella a punto de tener sexo, no podía, solo no podía.

Quisé borrar todos esos recuerdos de la noche anterior, quería hacerle el amor, pero no era más que sexo, bueno de mi parte si, sabía que de parte de ella si era hacer el amor.

* * *

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS O SUGERENCIAS.**

**YA SE QUE PUEDAN ESTAR ODIANDO A QUINN Y LO MÁS PROBABLE A MI, PERO YA NADA MÁS QUEDAN DOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS Y HABRÁ SEGUNDA PARTE.**

**GRACIAS POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO Y LEER ESTA HISTORIA.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**HOLA BUENAS NOCHES, PERDÓN POR HABER ABANDONADO MUCHO TIEMPO LA HISTORIA PERO HABÍA TENIDO DIFICULTADES CON LA ESCUELA Y TODO ESO, PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA CON OTRO CAPÍTULO.**_

* * *

_**2016**_

_**POV Quinn**_

Se acercaban las fiestas de diciembre, Rachel y yo estábamos con algo de carga en el trabajo.

Cuando fue el estreno de la obra de Rachel, fui a verla, a pesar que no tenía tanta participación, fue excelente su actuación, realmente me seguía enamorando como la primera vez.

En todo este tiempo que había pasado, aún no le había dicho nada sobre lo de Madison y me sentía mal por eso, necesitaba decírselo pero no sabía cómo. Había estado hablando con Santana porque era la única que sabía, ella me regañaba porque no tenía la valentía de hablar con la verdad.

Tengo que confesar que en el transcurso de estos meses, he tenido algo con Madison otras 3 veces, dos en la oficina y 1 en una cena familiar. En las dos veces que tuvimos sexo en mi oficina ella llegaba y me seducía, después me enteré que ella era la cuñada de mi prima Kitty en la cena, y ahí cuando tuvo una oportunidad fue en busca de mí y caí de nuevo, pero tuve que parar esos encuentros, porque aunque ya sabía que había echado a perder mi relación con Rachel, no quería seguir con eso.

…

Llamé a Santana para que pudiéramos reunirnos para tomar un café.

_*SL: Fabray ¿ahora que necesitas?_

_QF: necesito que nos veamos_

_SL: ok, mándame la dirección por mensaje_

_QF: bien, te veo en 30 minutos_

_SL: ok, te veo allá*_

…

Llegué al lugar donde había citado a Santana. Espere sentada en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería, estuve pensando en cómo podría decirle a Rachel la verdad pero aún me costaba. Después que había parado esos encuentros con Madison, a ella la trasladaron a otra ciudad. Eso me aliviaba porque sabía que ella y Rachel se conocían y que en cualquier momento Madison le pudiera decir lo de nosotras solo por venganza porque la había dejado.

Cuando llegó Santana, se veía feliz, me alegraba por ella, era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana.

**SL: hola Fabray –**dijo saludándome con un beso en la mejilla, era muy raro por parte de ella.

**QF: hola San ¿qué pasa? Te veo muy feliz ¿alguna noticia buena?**

**SL: … ¡le pediré matrimonio a Britt! –**dijo alegremente. No dudé en pararme y abrazarla por la gran noticia.

**QF: ¡no lo puedo creer Santana! ¡es una excelente noticia! Pensé que nunca iba a ver ese momento –**me dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos pero después me sonrió **– sabes que me alegro por ti… bueno por ustedes, se merecen eso y más… ¿y cuándo le pedirás que se case contigo?**

**SL: ya tengo todo preparado, la invité a cenar para mañana que es nuestro aniversario y ahí se lo preguntaré… estoy nerviosa, no sé qué pueda decirme.**

**QF: tranquila San, lo más probable es que en ese instante se lance a tus brazos y te coma a besos, ya sabes cómo es Britt.**

**SL: lo sé, por eso la amo… bien Fabray, para qué me citaste en este lugar ¿algún problema?**

**QF: muchos, aún no le digo a Rach la verdad, pero si se lo diré, le contaré toda la verdad, todas las veces que me acosté con Madison.**

**SL: aparte de la primera vez ¿hubieron otras? –**estaba sorprendida por lo que le dije **– ok Fabray, sé que eres mi hermana pero a Rachel le agarré un gran cariño y admiración, no puedo creer lo que me dices… ¿en qué momento cambiaste?... crees que Britt y yo no hemos tenido peleas, discusiones, sin embargo nunca ha pasado por mi mente engañarla – **bajé la mirada **– solo te digo que cualquier cosa ahí estaré, pero te aconsejo que le hables con la verdad –**alcé la mirada y le sonreí.

Sabía que en esto no estaba sola, pero tenía que buscar una solución sola.

…

Habían pasado varios días después de haber hablado con Santana y ya habíamos festejado navidad, hoy era la última noche del año y nos íbamos a reunir todos en Lima.

Habíamos quedado en mi casa, iban a llegar las familias Berry, López y Pierce para festejar tanto el compromiso de Santana con Brittany y el año nuevo.

También estábamos celebrando que a mí me ascendieron de puesto en la empresa donde trabajaba, y que Rachel ya había concluido con la obra.

…

Solo faltaban unos minutos para terminar el año y ya todos estábamos reunidos en la mesa para celebrar. Cada quien estaba con sus respectivas parejas.

Después de brindarnos el abrazo y los buenos deseos para este nuevo año, ya estábamos cenando.

Rachel se paró de su asiento para que todos le prestáramos atención.

**RB: perdón por la interrupción, pero esta es una noticia que quiero compartir con todos ustedes aprovechando que estamos reunidos, como saben, la obra concluyó hace unas semanas… pero hace pocos días me ofrecieron trabajar en una obra en Londres –**me quedé impresionada**\- pero aún no decido ya que no quisiera irme y dejar a Quinn –**me miró y sonrío, me sentía culpable por la forma en la que me miraba, era de puro amor **– ya saben, porque ella tiene su trabajo en New York y mi estancia en Londres sería alrededor de un año o año y medio, así que todavía estoy por decidirme ya que Quinn y yo tenemos que decidirlo juntas como pareja –**dijo guiñándome un ojo **– te amo Quinn.**

* * *

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE, EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ES EL ÚLTIMO.**_

**_SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIAS._**

**_GRACIAS._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_LES DEJO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN._**

* * *

_**2017**_

_**POV Rachel**_

Después que me habían ofrecido ese trabajo en Londres y les había dicho a todos en la cena de año nuevo hace una semana, aún tenía tiempo para decidir si lo aceptaba o no, tenía como plazo hasta principios de febrero, ya que empezaban los ensayos a finales de ese mes.

Mi relación con Quinn iba bien, pero aún la notaba algo tensa a pesar que ya no tenía tanta carga en su trabajo, ya teníamos más tiempo para las dos.

Habíamos estado platicando acerca de si tenía que aceptar o no el trabajo. Ella me decía que lo aceptara, ya que iba a ser una gran oportunidad para mí, porque iba a ser la protagonista de esa obra y cuando regresara iba a tener más oportunidad de trabajar en algún protagónico en Broadway.

Sabía que eso era verdad, lo que más quería se me estaba presentando poco a poco, pero lo que más me preocupaba era alejarme de ella, no quería estar lejos por una larga temporada porque nuestra relación podría cambiar en ese tiempo.

Aunque todo seguía ''normal'' en nuestra relación por el momento, algo había cambiado, pero Quinn se estaba esforzando en llevar de nuevo nuestra relación a la normalidad, a como estábamos antes y eso me alegraba. Sentía que aún me amaba y yo la amaba también.

…

Estaba en la casa de Santana, necesitaba platicar con ella. Habíamos creado una buena amistad y aunque la mayor parte se mostraba fría, siempre había sido buena para aconsejarte y darte todo el apoyo.

**RB: Santana, no sé qué hacer. Me ha entrado una idea que ha estado dando vueltas en mi mente después de la cena de año nuevo.**

**SL: Berry, no haré un trío contigo y Fabray.**

**RB: ¡No! ¡Santana eso no! **

**SL: ok, entonces ¿quieres hacer un trío con Britt y conmigo antes de la boda? – **dijo confusa.

**RB: ¿qué?... ¡no eso tampoco Santana!... eso es una locura, mejor me voy, no se puede hablar algo serio contigo – **me paré del sofá algo enojada.

**SL: está bien Berry, no te enojes, solo estaba bromeando, vamos siéntate y cuéntame cuál es esa idea, me imagino que tiene que ver con Quinn.**

**RB: si, tiene que ver con ella… con nuestra relación…- **nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos cuando…

**SL: ¡oh no! ¡no puede ser eso! ¡Berry! ¿piensas pedirle matrimonio? – **asentí **– no, eso es una locura… tienes que esperar.**

**RB: pero yo no quiero esperar más, tenemos una relación de casi 6 años y creo que ya es tiempo que nos casemos, así como tú y Britt – **dije con calma.

**SL: Berry, Britt y yo aún no estamos casadas, pero… ok, ya sé, este año cumplirán 6 años pero aún pueden esperar, tu carrera está creciendo poco a poco y sabes cómo son en ese aspecto de las relaciones del mismo sexo – **se sentó a lado mío **– te aconsejo que mejor esperes – **dijo nerviosa.

**RB: ¡no! No voy a esperar más Santana – **me levanté enojada **– no sé por qué no quieres que lo haga, nuestra relación va mejor cada día.**

**SL: solo no quiero que ninguna de las dos sufra.**

**RB: ¿cómo vamos a sufrir? Santana, sabes que amo a Quinn y lo que más quiero y deseo es estar con ella, es el amor de mi vida, además tú te casaras con el amor de tu vida que es Britt, no puedes decirme que no lo haga.**

**SL: solo no lo hagas – **dijo como si estuviera ocultando algo.

**RB: ¿por qué? Tu sabes algo que yo no ¿qué pasa? – **se quedó callada por unos minutos.

**SL: está bien, pídeselo, pídele matrimonio… ¿cuándo lo harás?**

**RB: estaba pensando en pedírselo el día de tu boda.**

**SL: ¡¿qué?! … ¿por qué tan pronto? Me caso en dos semanas… hazlo mejor regresando de Londres.**

**RB: aún no decido si irme o no.**

**SL: ¿no lo has decidido con Quinn?**

**RB: ella me ha dicho que lo acepte, pero aún tengo miedo.**

**SL: hazle caso a Quinn, acéptalo, es una gran oportunidad Berry.**

**RB: pero todavía tengo que hacer algo antes de irme.**

…

Después de haber hablado con Santana, fui a buscar el anillo que quería comprarle a Quinn para proponérselo.

_**POV Quinn**_

Santana me había llamado para que fuera a su casa, se escuchaba algo molesta. Esto no me estaba gustando. Santana y la palabra molesta no era nada bueno.

Llegué y al parecer no estaba Britt.

**QF: Santana ¿qué ha pasado? ¿por qué me citaste en tu casa?**

**SL: Berry quiere proponerte matrimonio – **soltó como sin nada, sin rodeos.

**QF: ¿qué? Eso no puede ser cierto – **dije algo asustada.

**SL: si Fabray, hace unos días vino a mi casa y me lo comentó, traté de decirle que…**

**QF: no le habrás querido decir acerca de lo que paso con Madison o ¿si? – **ahí si estaba más asustada.

**SL: Fabray, no soy tan mala como para decirle algo que no me corresponde – **comentó molesta **– pero te juro que ganas no me faltaron, así que agradece que no lo hice, porque yo ya no aguanto esto en mi consciencia, así que debes de decírselo ya, no esperes a que llegue ese día porque te juro que si no tienes el valor yo lo haré – **dijo enojada.

**QF: Santana ¿crees que no quiero decírselo? Claro que si, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, tengo miedo a perderla – **estaba a punto de llorar.

**SL: eso lo hubieras pensado antes de engañarla, no una, sino cuatro veces… ¡Fabray! ¡es que la verdad no te entiendo! Si tanto la amas, si tanto miedo tienes de perderla, ¿por qué le hiciste eso? – **dijo algo más preocupada.

**QF: lo sé, pero estaba tan borracha que no fui consciente de eso.**

**SL: ¡oh! Estabas borracha, y ¿las otras veces?, no vengas con eso Fabray… - **sabía que ella había perdido la paciencia **– solo te pido que hagas lo correcto, porque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y entre más tiempo dejes pasar es peor, te odiará por no habérselo dicho antes y ahí si la vas a perder.**

**QF: ¡ya lo sé!... ok, sé muy bien las consecuencias pero necesito que me apoyes, no es tan fácil.**

**SL: te he apoyado desde el momento en que me lo contaste.**

**QF: y gracias por eso… ¿te dijo cuándo iba a hacerlo?**

**SL: el día de mi boda.**

**QF: no puede ser cierto, es pronto.**

**SL: lo sé, por eso te lo comento, por eso ¡hazlo ya!**

**QF: ok, veré qué hago. Gracias Santana.**

...

Había llegado el día de la boda de Santana y Brittany, y yo no había tenido el valor de decirle la verdad a Rachel. Si habíamos tenido el tiempo para hablar, pero simplemente las palabras no me salían.

…

Estábamos en la fiesta de las López-Pierce, todo había salido genial, ellas ya estaban unidas en matrimonio y eso me hizo sentir orgullosa de ellas, cuando estaban diciendo los votos, lo único que imagine fue vernos así a mí y a Rachel, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder, la iba a perder.

…

Santana me había buscado y me dijo que Rachel iba a pararse a hablar enfrente en pocos minutos para pedirme matrimonio, que era el momento que tenía que hablar con ella e impedirlo, y decirle la verdad porque si yo no tenía el valor, que no le iba a importar decirle delante de todos lo que había ocurrido.

Fui a buscarla, cuando la vi dando vueltas algo nerviosa y diciendo al parecer las palabras que iba a decir enfrente para pedirme matrimonio. Caminé hacia ella.

**QF: Rachel.**

**RB: ¡oh Dios! Quinn, me asustaste ¿qué haces aquí?**

**QF: necesito que hablemos – **dije seria.

**RB: ¿Qué pasó Quinn? no me gusta tu tono preocupado.**

**QF: necesito contarte algo antes que sea más tarde…**

…

Le había contado todo, nos quedamos en silencio, ella solo tenía la mirada en el suelo.

**QF: por favor, di algo Rach – **tenía un nudo en la garganta. Había levantado la vista por primera vez. Su mirada era de coraje y rabia.

**RB: no me llames así Quinn… - **estaba llorando **– no tienes derecho a llamarme así después de lo que me hiciste – **sonaba como si se estuviera resistiendo a no alterarse. Me estaba acercando **– ¡no te acerques! ¡no quiero que te acerques! ¡¿cómo pudiste haberme hecho esto?! Eres lo peor Quinn, no puedo creer que estuve enamorada de alguien como tu… ahora entiendo todo, desde ahí sabía que algo pasaba, pero nunca pensé que fuera algo así, no creí que fueras capaz de acostarte con alguien más y que me lo ocultaras de la peor forma – **sus palabras eran más de odio y rencor, me sentía mal al verla llorar **– sabes cuantas veces no pensé que era yo la que estaba fallando, que nuestra relación se iba apagando por mi culpa, pero ahora veo que la única culpable fuiste tú.**

**QF: perdóname, no quería que pasara esto…**

**RB: ¡pero pasó Quinn! pasó y ahora lo único que te voy a decir es que esto que teníamos se acabó, se acabó para siempre. No me busques ni trates de arreglarlo, porque no te perdonaré… ¡te odio Fabray! ¡te odio como no he odiado a nadie! – **dijo dándome una cachetada **– y he tomado una decisión, me iré a Londres y no hay vuelta atrás – **dijo yéndose.

Cuando llegó a lado de Santana, también le dio una cachetada.

**RB: tú lo sabías, sabías que Quinn me había engañado, por eso no querías que se lo pidiera… pensé que eras mi amiga… de una vez les digo a las dos, olvídense de mí para siempre – **y con eso se fue.

…

Llegué al aeropuerto, vi como estaba esperando su vuelo rumbo a Londres, quería ir hacia ella, pero iba a ser muy egoísta, se veía tan tranquila.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas después de lo ocurrido y no quería estropear su viaje. ¿Cómo sabía que se iba a ir ese día? Fácil, ella y Britt aun mantenían el contacto, aunque después Britt nos había recriminado de eso, se apiado de mí y me dijo la fecha y hora del vuelo con la condición que no hiciera otra estupidez.

Solo me conforme verla de lejos, ver como el amor de mi vida se iba.

* * *

_**Y BUENO, POR EL MOMENTO ESTA PRIMERA PARTE HA SIDO CONCLUIDA, ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO.**_

_**QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON SU TIEMPO Y LE DIERON UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA, SÉ QUE UNOS ESTUVIERON EN DESACUERDO EN UNAS COSAS YA EN LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS, PERO ASÍ TENÍA QUE IR LA HISTORIA, LES PROMETO RECOMPENSARLO EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE.**_

_**ESPERO ENTIENDAN Y OTRA VEZ GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO.**_

_**YA SABEN, SIEMPRE HAY UNA PRIMERA VEZ, Y ESTA FUE LA MÍA.**_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA.**_

_**HASTA PRONTO.**_

_**P.D. AÚN SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIAS.**_


End file.
